Something's Wrong
by csiawsomeallstarlover
Summary: Macy has been acting very strange lately. She says nothing's wrong, but her four friends know better. She has a bad cancer! Nick/Macy Joe/Stella Please Read/Review COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so new idea I got while giving someone else an idea =) Read and enjoy.**

"Macy, are you okay?" Joe asked as he was walking down the halls alone. She brunette looked up, and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm all good. Just a little tired is all." she explained. Still not taking this as okay, he sat beside her. She was his best friend, Stella was his girlfriend. It as pretty much the circle. Nick liked Macy, though. He had no idea if she liked him, too. She should be the superstar. She is so good at keeping her private life private. He looked at the girl, who was casually staring into space. "You don't believe me?" he shook his head.

"You don't look like yourself latley." he explained.

"Reno's next door. They work 'til late, and are there at about six in the morning. It's horrible." he nodded, pretending to believe what she was saying. "Well, I outta be getting to class. Nice talking to you... uhh..." she squinted her eye's in concentration.

"Joe! Right! Bye!" She ran off.

Joe spent the rest of the morning in concentration from trying to figure out what could be wrong with his friend. He knew that she never really got sick, so that was out, but she even went as far as to forget his name for a moment. Finally, the bell of freedom rang, and he rushed to the regular lunch table was at. Stella was there, with Nick and Kevin. But no Macy... yet.

"Where's Flash?" he asked, sitting next to his older brother. He started calling her flash after he challenged her to a race, and lost... big time.

"I saw her in Science." Stella said simply.

"I was with her in Math. I offered to walk her to her locker, but she said no. She said that she had to do something first." Nick said. The four friends turned around until they saw Macy walking to them, extremaly out of breath. "Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Oh course I am!" she heaved, and let out a few coughs. "Sorry I am so late, I had to go tell Annibell that I just found that the boy she likes, likes her back! She is so overjoyed." Some more heavy coughs were heard, but they weren't stopping.

"Macy!" Stella yelled. "Take deep breaths."

"Can I have your water?" she motioned over to Nicks half-full (see... LOL. Optimistic person here!) water bottle, sitting on the table in front of him. He quickly grabbed it, and gave it to her. She gulped down the entire bottle in a matter of seconds. "Thank you." she whispered, sitting down between he and Stella. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Talk about you." Kevin said. "Macy, you have not been acting yourself lately, and it has been scaring us. Is there anything that you want to tell us?" she looked at her four staring friends, and suddenly placed a hand up to her chest. "Whats wrong?"

"My chest is burning." she leaned over, and placed her head on Nicks shoulder, closing her eye's. "It hurts."

"Macy, tonight we should maybe take you to see a doctor." Joe said, and her eye's opened up.

"No. I hate them! Please no." she begged.

"I hate to say it Mace, but it may be the best thing for you." Nick soothed her quietly.

"Fine! If that's what helps you sleep at night." she sighed, fiddling with a coin in her fingers.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Kevin asked her, looking at how there was nothing in front of her, and full plates around everyone else. She shook her head.

"As much as I love Meatballs and sauce, I am not hungry today." she explained as she pushed away Stella's offered food. The rest of the lunch went by quickly as painlessly. Fake smiles plastered on all their faces. She was bringing them all down, and she knew it. Finally, the bell rang for their next class. It was Social Studies with Nick.

Halfway through the class, Nick felt Macy tense up beside him. He leaned in close and whispered "Are you okay?" when the teacher wasn't looking. She looked into his eye's and nodded, coughing lightly. "Really, cause I don't believe that." her coughs bacame a bit louder.

"Here, need some water?" Ally, the girl infront of them, leaned back with her water bottle in hand. Macy took it, and started chugging the contents, but spit it up all over the floor.

"Ow! That hurts!" she yelled through the coughing. Ally leaned down and picked up the silver cylinder.

"What does?" Nick asked her.

"Swallowing. It burns!" her coughing continued, grabbing the attention of everyone else in the class.

"Ms. Misa, do you need to go take a breather?" Mr. Patrichella asked. Nick put an arm around her, and tried to help her off.

"No, I'll be fine." her hoarse voice croaked. Nick looked worried, but got back on his chair. He could see her trying to hold back her cough, but it wasn't working. Just when both he and Ally thought she was finally settling down, the situation turned for the worst. With one more raging cough, blood was spit all over the desk, and was running down her chin. Nick instantly got up, along with Abby, and grabbed her off her chair, carrying her in his arms.

"Someone call 9-1-1" Abby yelled, as Nick pulled out his phone.

"Yeah. Stella, meet me at the front and grab Joe and Stella. Something just happened."

**Okay. So do you like it? Should I continue? Yes or No? I know this is pretty rare for me to upload two different stories in one day. Okay, well let me know if you want this to be my next long/main story (since Christmas is done) I will still continue with Vanilla (just 1 more chapter) so yeah!**

**Please review!**

**Molly**

**P.S. I did quite a large amount of research for this chapter! I hope I did well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh... My... God!!!!! Thank you all so much for the reviews!!! Wow... That put a hugonumbus smile on my face. So without further adue, here is the next chapter!**

"Where is she?" Stella asked, crashing through the doors of the hospital waiting room. Nick and Ally (sorry in the last chapter, I accidentally called her "Abby" once or twice) were sitting a couples chairs apart from each-other, in silence. They looked up at the sudden shock of hearing their friends outraged voice.

"I don't know what the moment. We called the ambulance, it came, I went with her while Ally took her car. We got here, and this was as far as I could go." Nick explained. "Macy's mom is in with her now."

"So what exactly happened?" Joe, who was right behind Stella, asked.

"Well. We were sitting in Social, and she started to cough. After downing the water from my water bottle, she seemed fine. And then she started coughing some more again, but this time, blood came up, and she couldn't stop." Ally explained.

"Well, I knew this would happen. Now that you mentioned it, she has been couhging a lot lately. Just more today." Kevin said. "And she has seemed very distant."

"Dude." Joe interrupted. "This morning she forgot my name."

"Maybe she knows something that we don't." Nick said thoughtfully, before being startled by the doctor's door opening.

"Here for Macy Misa?" the young woman called. The five teens stood up. "Well, we have got her stable and awake. We think that they symptoms she is having right now is something more serious that simply coughing. If you would like to come with me, I will explain it all some more." they all followed her in to room 307. It was dark because the curtains were down, and the T.V. could be heard from the top speakers. In the bed, lay Macy. She had tubes going into her veins in her arms, and tubes up her nose, as well as an oxygen mask over her face. Her eye's were barely open.

"Hey Mace." Stella said softly as they all walked into her room. They could see a smile over her lips through the clear plastic. "How yah feeling?" she sighed, and closed her eye's.

"I said I hate doctors." she whispered. Slowly, they began spreading themselves out more. Her mom was on a chair i the corner of her room, Joe and Kevin were on the back wall. Stella placed herself on the end of the bed, while Nick stood behind her.

"Okay. So Ia m not able to tell you exactly what it is yet, but we are going to have to take Ms. Misa here for a Chest Radiograph. This will tell us what is in her upper torso." The room stayed silent. "It should only take about an hour, two at the most." Nick suddenly felt something warm in his hand. Without even looking at him, she was lightly playing with his fingers, trying to entwine them together. Her hands were warm, and he really did appreciate the gesture, knowing that it was something to keep the nerves down. "Okay, we will be back in a moment." she walked out.

Everyone turned to her, nervous about the outcome. "Macy, it will all be alright." Joe soothed. She gave him a thankful smile.

"I really do hope so!" Stella whispered, stroking the soft, brown hair out of her eye's. Nobody noticed her mother slip away.

"Okay, time to go." the nurse was back, pulling a bed on wheels. Two other male nurses came to help lift her out of the one bed and into another. The hour she was gone was a hard one, all eye's seemed to by focused on the T.V.

"Hello." An older looking male was now in the room. Macy still wasn't back. "I have the news." he sat on his chair, and wheeled over to where he was facing all them. A long silence overtook them, until he finally spoke. "I'm sorry to say that your friend has been diagnosed with lung cancer." Nobody knew what to say or do. They just sat their, holding back the shock. "Here are some pictures." he held up pictures of what seemed to be a top-ish view. Two white dots off to the right. One pretty big, about the size of your pinky fingernail, and one a bit smaller.

"What are the white dots?" Kevin asked.

"Those are tumors." he told them. "They are growing within her lung. That's what caused the blood... and the shortness of breath." her mom stood up.

"Well, she is a talented, athletic, active girl! What would have caused it?" she asked.

"Smoking is one thing that can cause it." he explained.

"So she smokes?" Kevin asked.

"No, I don't think so. I've shared food and drinks with her, and never sensed anything." Nick explained.

"Yeah And I've hugged her. Nothing!" Stella added. T-he doctor nodded.

"Yeah, well I think you're both right. If she smoked, it would have turned up on the CXR, so I am thinking more on the lines of second-hand smoke." everyone looked at her mother.

"I have smoked for all her life." the woman said.

"Well, I hate to say it, but not only have you been killing yourself, but you have been killing your daughter, too." this brought tears to the girl's eye's."Do you trust one of your girls friends to take her home, because she can't be in a home with a smoker lives. It would ruin her possibilities of living.?" she looked at the teens.

"I don't care. They are both great!" she whispered.

"Well I would defiantly take her, but I have this transfer student in the house. So I think the boys should." Stella said.

"Okay, well I will just call mom." Kevin said. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, she's up in ICU." He said, and led the four friends up to Macy.

--- There she was, fully dressed in all her day clothes. She still had an oxygen mask over her face, but she looked better. One look into her eye's and they knew she had been crying. Stella ran up to her.

"Macy, Hon..." the girl soothed.

**Okay, so I just looked at my clock, and I gotta jet. So tomorrow, a new chapter should be up! Again thank you for the review, keep it up! Next chapter will be more about the actual JONAS people, and less about doctors and medical stuff that I have to look up all the time.**

**Okay, well thank you so much!**

**Kepp on Reading!**

**Molly  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I get home, and my email has lots of reviews in it! Thank you so much! God, it usually takes me so long to get so many as 5 reviews, but (as it stands as I write this out) 19 reviews?!?!?!!?!?!? OMG YOU Guys are awesome! You are the reason I am updating every day! As well as all the fav story/author's, and subscriptions... wow!**

It was silent as they all walked into the house. Once the door opened, Mr. and Mrs Lucas and Malone were standing there, looking very sad. It was still silent when all the coats were off, and the adults were giving the brunette comforting hugs. When she stood back, Nick caught a glimpse of a tear falling from her right eye, and used his thumb to brush it away swiftly.

"Your bed will be up here." Mrs. Misa said, leading the group of people the top of the firehouse. It was a pretty wooden bed. Looked to be a double, with a pretty blue comforter.

"Thank you." Macy said with a smile on her face. Nick and Joe went to sit on their bed, which was either side of hers.

"I just thought it would be best to have the bed close to the boy's. Just in case something goes wrong, they will always be right there." Macy smiled at this, and turned to her mother.

"Macy-May, I am so sorry about this. It is all my fault! Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" without another word, her daughter just came up and hugged her tightly. "Well I should be getting home. Tell you brother and sister about this, maybe get them checked up."

"Okay. Tell the I say hello!" Macy said with a smile on her face. The woman thanked the Lucas's and Malone's, and walked down the stairs and out the front door.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear the news." Mr. Malone said. "But we have to head home, my mother's coming for dinner. Oh Joy!" Mrs. Malone rolled her eye's as Stella came over to hug her.

"I am so sorry about today. You know that I am always here for you. Do you want me to come over after my dinner?" Macy shook her head.

"I am really tired. I think I will just be asleep." she said truthfully.

"Well then, I will see you tomorrow." with one more hug, she was gone with her family.

"Dinner will be in a few minutes." Sandy told the teens before she and Tom walked down the stairs. Macy turned so her whole body was on the bed, and placed a hand on her stomach. She let out a shaky breath.

"Listen Mace, I am truly sorry about what happened today." Kevin said sympathetically. "You must know that I will ALWAYS be here for you." Joe nodded.

"That goes for me, too. You are like a sister to us, so you have no idea how much we think you are amazing." Joe said, coming over and hugging her. Nick just stayed silent until his mother's call of meal was heard. "Aren't you coming to dinner?" he asked, seeing that his brothers occupied all the (fire) poles, while she sat on her bed.

"No thanks. I think I will just go to sleep. Tell your parents I am sorry." she said. Joe, Nick, and Kevin made their way downstairs. As soon as she heard the voices from the dinner table, she burst into tears. She couldn't take it anymore. She was gonna HATE the boys feeling sorry for her. Heck, she hated it when they felt sorry for her just for her singing. What was she gonna do when they don't treat her the same? She pulled out her years-old diary, and a pen, and started venting on her feelings.

_Dear Diary,_

_What is happening to my life? Yesterday, I was a fun-loving bright-smiled girl. And today, I am trying to become a cancer survivor. Yes, Cancer. Today I found out I have lung cancer. And because my mom smokes, I can't live in my house. Now I'm living with JONAS. Not gonna lie, I think living with the boys will be amazing, but I wish it would be under different circumstances. But they are all eating dinner, and I am exhausted. So that means sleeping time!_

_Tomorrow I will have to think about what I want._

_Love,  
Macy_

Soon, her eye's drifted closed, and she drifted into a sleep.

9pm came around, and dinner was over. The three boys ran up the stairs, but stopped when they saw the tear-stained face, sould-asleep under the covers. From the looks of t, she was fully dressed, except the jeans she was previously wearing were on the ground. Kevin sighed sadly, and turned around. "Let's go watch a movie guys."

3 hours later, they were watching boring info-infomercials. Joe's cell vibrated rapidly on the table. "Hello." he answered.

"Hey, how is she?" Stella asked on the other line.

"Same as she was 15 minutes ago when you last called. Still asleep." Joe explained. "We've tried staying up as late as we could, but we are gonna go to sleep. G'night Stell's. I love you." he made a kissy noise in the line, while Nick and Kevin groaned, rolling their eye's.

"Love you, too." She hung up.

The three boys made their way up the stairs, seeing that the girl was still sleeping just like she was at 9. The slowly stripped into their pajama's, and went to sleep. Everyone that is, except Nick. He lay their, watching her face through the darkness. Normally, he would feel stalkerish, but not tonight. She started to cough lightly, then shake. Then cried. As soon as the sleep-tears came, he ran to her side, and gently shook her awake.

**Okay, so I gotta go to bed! Thank you soooooo much again! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, WOW! It brings a smile to my face every time I see these reviews, and alerts, and so on. I can't thank you guys enough!**

She jolted up. staring into the darkness. Nick placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump even more. "Oh, it's just you." she said breathlessly. "What time is it?"

"One in the morning." Nick stated simply. The wheeziness in her breath was making him nervous. "Do you need a drink of water?" she nodded. He reached out his hand, and pulled her light body out of the bed. Realizing that she had no pants on, made her blush, but he just placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I don't mind."

He let her walk down the stairs in front of him. She was going very slow, holding onto the railing. If this had been one of his brothers, he would have been mad. But he could never be mad at her. Ever. Once they were in the Kitchen, he turned on one of the dimmest lights, and then placing two hands on her hips, hoisted her up onto the cold, marble counter. She shuddered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just cold." she yawned, rubbing her thighs with the palm of her hand. He could still hear every breath she took, the light squeak that came to the end. He grabbed a glass, and filled it up with cold tap water. She drank about half the glass. With one reassuring look, he left the room, coming back quickly with a soft, fuzzy blanket in his right hand.

"Here, you might need this. You look freezing."

"Thank you." he wrapped the blanket around her, and helped her off the counter. He grabbed her a plastic glass, filled it with water, and brought it ith her upstairs for when she needed it to sip on during the night.

Soon, the two of them were back in bed, him listening to the slight coughs and weeps heard from beside him. It was right then and their when this finally sank in...

He could loose a friend.

She woke up that morning, realizing that it was 7:30am on a school day, and nothing clean to wear to school. Slowly, she got out of bed, finding everyone still asleep. Deciding not to wake them, she creaked down the stairs. No-one was there, either. She glanced around the bottom floor, and seeing a pile of folded clothes, picked up a pair of Nick's sweat-pants. She slid them on, even though they were so loose on her slender waist. She placed Nick's jacket on, and was about to slip out, when she heard someone behind her.

"Exx-hemm?" the voice cleared. She turned around and saw that she was face-to-face with Joe. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked with amusement.

"Joe, you know as well as I do that today is only Wednesday. We have to go to school. But I have nothing to wear." she was about to turn around again, when she felt his ferm hand on my upper arm.

"I don't think so." he pulled her back in, and shut the door. "Yesterday you were diagnosed with Cancer, and you think you are going to continue to go to school?" he asked. She just stood there nodding. "I think that we will go to school for you, starting on Monday, so it will give you time to settle in, and then we will bring home your homework."

"Give me one more week." she said in a low voice. "I may have lung cancer, but I don't want to be treated differently." he stood there in thought.

"We will have to think about that one." he smiled, and they walked into the kitchen where Tom was in his housecoat.

"Morning Macy, Joe." he said happily, grabbing a frying pan from underneath the stove.

"Good morning." they both said in unison, grabbing a seat on a stool by the island. "What's for breakfast."

"Scrambled eggs. As soon as I can find the scrambler... and the eggs..." footsteps were heard from behind them, and Kevin appeared. He took a seat beside Joe.

"How are you feeling today, Macy?" he asked, grabbing the news-paper and scanning through it.

"Fine." she said simply, glancing back at the stairs every few seconds. "Where's Nick?"

"He's making some arrangements." Kevin answered.

"What arrangements?" her curiosity got the best of her when she stood up, and walked up the stairs. He was sitting on her bed, talking on his cell-phone. Saying something about something being good...? None the less. She waited until he was done before she came in. "Hey." she said, gleaming smile on her face. She turned to him, and TEETH smiled back.

"Macy, hi!" she sat next to him. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I just got off the phone with your mom and Stella, and they are arranging for all your stuff to be moved over here today!" he said excitedly.

"Nick. I have a lot of stuff..." she said nervously.

"I know. Just all the stuff you need. There is an empty dresser over in the corner you can use." he told her.

"Thank you." they sat in silence for a bit.

- - - -

It wasn't long until Stella was over. She was still wearing Nick's sweats, and she and Stella were going through it as they brought it up. "Okay, I don't want anything to clash in your drawers. So don't put things like-"

"Stella!" Macy cut off. "It's just in my drawer!"

"I know. But still." she walked over to the Stella-vator. "I have placed some of your best outfits in here. Including all your uniforms. So there is a new 'MACY' option here." she explained. Macy couldn't help but laugh.

"Stella. I apreiciate this. But there is such a thing as crossing the line." she giggled. Stella held up a little sundress to her chest in shock.

"O-o-overboard?" she gasped. "Stella Malone could NEVER go overboard. Now bite your tongue and take it back." the clothes continued piling in. After a long day, she had a full dresser and closet of clothes.'

- - - -

Nick came down at 1am the next morning, after waking up and seeing the bed next to his was empty. He walked down the stairs, and toward s the little light. There she sat, just like last night. A little glass clutched in her hands, sitting on the counter, staring into space. He snook up, and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump, spilling all the water onto her bare legs.

"I am so sorry." he apologized, grabbing a towel from below. She slowly started to dab the trickles off. "I didn't mean to scare you." he looked at her chin, and saw the remains of blood all over it. "Macy, what happened?" he grabbed the towel from her hands, and started to wipe the blood stain off.

"A coughing fit." she said shyly. "You sleep well."

"I do." he looked into her sad, frightened eye's. "Macy, you know that I would do anything in the entire world for you." he whispered, swiping a soft hand across her toned cheek.

**Okay, I gotta go to bed now! But please review! I LOVE THEM! TEHY ARE MY LIGHT IN THE DARK! LOL *but seriously***

**Molly**

**P.S. More interesting stuff to come. I promise. Joe/Stella big time, as well as a surprise....**

**So review! Or no surprise!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, enough depressing stuff. Need to get a little light on the subject that this is not actually supposed to be a super depressing story! Thank you again for the reviews I have received, from both new readers and the people who have been here since... Sunday night! LOL.**

"So do I get to go to school on Monday?" Macy asked. They were all just taking a relaxing day of watching T.V. and listening to music. They were on their music stage. Lying in their beds, they were mindlessly chattering.

"I don't know." Kevin said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay. What gives? Every time I bring up school, you guys get all giddy!" she yelled, sitting up from underneath the blankets. Even though it was three o'clock in the afternoon, and sunny, they had pulled down all the blinds so it gave it that summer dark glow. Nobody even seemed to hear her voice. "Guy's, Hello?" She eyed Joe's obvious hiding of laughing, and Nick's blanket over his face to cover his smile. And Kevin... was just being Kevin.

"Can we tell her?" Joe asked.

"Ask me what?" her annoyed voice asked.

"Well, this past week has been pretty hard on you, so we decided that instead of school, we are going on a trip." Macy's scowl turned into a huge smile at Nick's words.

"Really?" she asked breathlessly. "Are you for real?"

"Funny, you asked that when we first met you... and now you're living with us." Kevin said thoughtfully. "So in other cases, yes." Her smile grew even more.

"That's awesome! So where are we going?"

"We're going to our cabin." Joe said. "And we're bringing Stella along, too." Macy kept on smiling until she glanced at a wall clock.

"Oh, shoot. That sounds great guys, but right now, I gotta get to my doctor." They understood, knowing that health is more important than a vacation. She already had her jacket on, when she heard someone running up beside her. "Nick? she asked, turning around and seeing the tall boy standing there.

"Macy. Who are you going to the doctor with?" he asked. She just shrugged.

"I was gonna go alone. My mom's at work, so..."

"So let me come with you." he interrupted.

"Nick. You really don't have to do that." she whispered. She was almost out the door when she heard him whisper.

"But I want to."

- - - -

They were in the hospital room. Nick was sitting in a chair, while Macy was on the bed. Nothing but a comfortable silence was looming when the doctor came in. She was a pretty lady, looked to be about in her 30's or 40's. She wore a nice smile, and a white lab coat. "Hi Ms. Misa." she said.

"Hi." Macy relpied.

"I'm Dr. Miller. I will be your doctor through your recovery." Dr. Miller said, taking a seat next to Nick. "I have called you hear to talk about your first step."

"And that is?" Nick asked as she looked through her papers.

"We are gonna try surgery." Macy's face dropped, as she looked at Nick in Panic. He tried so hard to calm her with his eye's, but he could see that it most defiantly was not working. "Don't be alarmed, just let me talk you through it. Based on your Chest Radiograph, it shows that it has not spread to far, and we can still attempt to surgically remove it. Of course it will take some healing time, but it is okay. The death rate is only about 4.4%, so there is really nothing to worry about. It is proven that this surgery will include quicker recovery rate, shorter hospital stay, and a much smaller medical bill." Macy let out a silent tear.

"When is it going to be?" She whispered, looking at Nick who was tensed up in the corner.

"You are lucky that this is a small hospital. The soonest we can get you in is Tuesday."

"But we are planning to be on Vacation on Tuesday." Nick told her. She just shrugged.

"I'm sorry. But if you want to get your friend recovered, I am gonna have to say that the best thing to do is postponed the vacation." she gave Macy a relaxing hug. "I want you hear for the prep on Monday." she left the room. Macy was now in tears, when she felt a strong pair of hands wrapped around her.

"This is not fair." she cried. "Nick, this is not fair!" he felt her shivering body, and hugged her tighter. He looked at his clock, which read six pm.

"I know baby girl." he soothed his best friend. "I wish I could take away all the pain." he took his thumb, and again wiped the tears away from her eye's. "But just think. You will be better soon."

"I hope so." she hopped down, and they drove home.

- - - -

It didn't take long to drive home. Soon they were pulled up in the garage. When they opened the door, Joe, Stella and Kevin were sitting there, smiling at them. "Dudes, what took you so long? We have been dieing to start packing." Kevin said.

"Sure. Yeah we were totally really to watch Stella go in Freak mode!" Joe laughed, but stopped when he felt Stella's Stiletto heel dig into his foot. "OWW OWW OWWWWW!" He yelped, and jumped off the couch. "Someone is ont heir-"

"Don't even say it!" she snapped, making him shut up. She then turned to Nick and Macy. "So, whats the verdict? How did the doctor's go?" they looked at each other nervously.

"I'm sorry guys, but there won't be any trip." Macy started. "I need to be at prep on Monday. And I am getting a surgery on Tuesday." Joe and Kevin looked disappointed.

"Really? A surgery? Why?" Macy looked down at her toes.

"Because they want to try to remove her lung cancer." Nick answered for her. "But I was thinking, we could still go on a road trip." Everyone smiled again.

"Tomorrow?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Nick wrapped his arm around Macy, and held her close.

"Okay. Sounds good." Joe said, starting to walk upstairs with Kevin. "Dibs on shot gun."

"Okay," replied Kevin. "I'll drive."

"No, actually, I want to drive." Joe replied.

"No, cause you called shotgun, which is passenger seat."

"So, now I call dibs on drivers seat."

"You can't call dibs on two things."

"What's to stop me?"

"The fact that I already called dibs on driving, and you called dibs on shotgun."

"So? Like I said I changed my mind BEFORE you called dibs on ANYTHING!"

"I told you I would drive though!"

"But that wasn't dibs. You have to actually say dibs!"

"I did say dibs."

"When? I didn't hear it."

"That's because I called it in my mind."

"That doesn't count!"

"So! At least I called it!"

"For the last time, it doesn't count!"

"You don't count!" the next thing that was heard was cracking of some sort of glass. Nick tensed up.

"Was that..." Stella started.

"Yup... mom's favorite lamp." he let go of Macy, and angrily trotted up the stairs, leaving the girls alone.

"I am sorry that you have to go to surgery." Stella apologized. Macy waved it off.

"It is really no problem. I will be terrified, but it's okay." the two girls hugged. "So... road trip?" Stella sighed.

"I thought Nick was smart."

"What? Nick is smart Why wouldn't he be smart?" Macy asked.

"Because he brought up going on a road trip." Stella said. Macy was confused.

"But-"

"You'll see."

**Okay, so as you can probably guess... this is going to be a road trip from hell. Sorry I didn't update yesterday... soccer had me busy. But 40 reviews is amazing! Thank you so much.**

**Now I just need to figure out where they can go in one day. Ahh I'm sure I'll do it. I have some awesome idea's!**

**Thank you again!**

**I'll review either tonight or tomorrow... either one!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Macy... Macy..." Nick shook her shoulder lightly at 7am. She groaned, but eventually opened her eye's.

"What?" she asked, annoyed. Nick reached down a hand to her, and helped her sit up. She shivered from the cool air touching her sun-kissed skin, and pulled the blankets around her neck. Then she looked him in the eye's, and realized who he was. "Oh, hi Nick."

"Wanna come make breakfast with me before the trip?" he asked hopeful. A smile played on her lips, and she reached both hands up to him. He reached down, and picked her up bridal style, carrying her down the stairs, and placing her down on the kitchen counter gently.

"Thank you." she said in her sing-song voice. He smiled at her, and turned on some of the dimmer lights. It was still dark out, and probably will be of about another hour. And that is when everyone else asked to be woken up. "So why do you want to make breakfast so early?" she asked, swinging her legs. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Truth is we have been spending a lot of time with the group, and I just wanted some one-on-one time with you." he explained, making her blush. "Your my best friend. I couldn't think of anything else to do. So maybe when everyone else is going to be eating, we can take the dog for a walk."

"Uhhh, Nick I know it's early, but If memory serves me... you don't have a dog." she said, giggling. "But I would still like to go for a morning walk with you." he smiled at her, before cracking eggs into the pan. "By the way, what are we having?"

"Well, egg's and toast as well bacon, Orange-juice, and strawberries with banana's." he looked up at her. "All your favorites."

"And it's not even my birthday!" she placed a hand over her chest for a dramatic shock. "Why thank you Nicholas."

"Your welcome Macy-Juel." she hopped off the counters, and walked behind him.

"Do you need my help with anything?" she asked.

"Maybe just cutting the fruit." she nodded, and went into the fridge, bringing out banana's and strawberries. She got a knife, and a cutting board, and planted herself beside Nick.

"Thank you so much for this." she whispered, braking the silence between them. "I owe you big time." he waved it off.

"May. You are my best friend. Give me one reason why I shouldn't do this for you." she was silent. "Exactly."

The kept the cooking up with comfortable chatter, and giggling. There was no signs that anyone was up yet, which was good for them. 45 minutes later, Nick came back into the room with a small bandanna. "Nick, what is that for?" she asked. Nick walked over to her, and grabbed her waited, lifting her easily onto the counter. She giggled and laughed as he wrapped the bandanna around her eye's, him tangling his fingers in with the hair as he went at it.

"Don't peek. I will be back in two minutes. You will know when it's me when you hear someone who sounds like me saying 'it's me'. Got it?" she nodded. "Good." he grabbed all the food from a tray, and walked out of the room. Coming in, as said, about two minutes later. "It's me." he said.

"Stella?" she joked, and she reached out her hands. He helped her down, and led her to her surprise. "Nick, where are we?" She felt the air temperature cool, and the soft wind on her skin. "Nick?" he carefully pulled off the blindfold, and she was astonished at what she saw. She was on a balcony, and the sun was just rising. There was a small table, and the food that they had just made was laid out nicely. A pretty lily was the center-piece. "Nick..." she whispered, turning around and placing a small peck on his cheek. He blushed, and pulled out the chair for her.

They were mid-way into eating the food, when Macy started talking. "This is the best breakfast ever! You are the best friend a girl could ever ask for." she smiled. God... her smile...

"Well, you are my best friend. So why wouldn't I do this?" he told her. She gazed into the morning sun, giving her skin a healthy glow. That's one of the things he LOVED about her. Even when she is very sick inside, she looks like an angel on the outside. She reaches out her hand, and softly twirls the pedals of the flower in her small hands. It was like a reflex. He reached out as well, and grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it gently. She blushed, and he gazed deeply into her eye's. He could see everything. Her past, present, future. Everything was there... including the fact that she was scared. "Macy, I-" he started, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Joe and Kevin stood there, gazing in.

"Well, isn't this sweet." Joe said. The two blushed, and pulled their hands away. "No, no. Continue with what you were doing." they shook their heads, and picked up their plates.

"We will get this for you." Kevin said, as he grabbed the plates from heir hands, Joe grabbing stuff off the table.

"Thanks." Macy whispered.

"Are you two going to go on your walk?" Kevin asked, soon getting a slap across the chest from Joe.

"How did you- Stella." they nodded. "Well, then it's no secret. Yes, we are going on a walk. Is that so bad?" they shook their heads. "Then come on Macy. These two can pick up everything." soon they were out the door.

Walking down the street, her arm was entwined in his... just like it would have been in the olden days, or if they were dating. But this was just friendly. Soon, they found themselves a hill, overlooking a park. The park was full of kids, which was odd because it was only 8:30 in the morning. Macy just sat, looking at the kids. Until she said something he wasn't expecting.

"I will never be able to have kids." she whispered. He looked at her with a crooked look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She just sighed.

"Being a mother was a dream of mine since I was a little girl with her dolls. But now, with the whole cancer thing." she turned to him. "What if I don't make it through the surgery?"

"Don't talk like that." he growled.

"But it's true. What if the surgery doesn't work?"

"Then you will go to kemo."

"But that's really expensive. Money I just don't have." she sighed, resting a head on his shoulder. He bent down, and swiped away a piece of hair that was blowing in the wind.

"Don't think about the money right now. Don't think about the money, EVER!" hey both laughed at his tone. "I promise you that I will do whatever I can to make you healthy again. To be able to let you live out your dream of being a famous athlete. Getting married, have kids..." she looked up at him.

"With you?" she asked. He looked down, and shrugged.

"Maybe. Be honest, have you ever thought about it?" she looked into the distance, then soon after nodded. "Me too. Maybe after your heeled, we could-" he looked into her deep brown eye's, but this time, excitement in them. "Try... Us." She nodded.

"I would love that." he felt her shake in his hold.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"Of dying?" he nodded his head. She looked up at the white puffy clouds in this sky and shook her head lightly.

"It's not dying I'm afraid of... its more..." she paused to choose her word carefully. "Time."

She smiled, and leaned into him. He honestly wished he could be in this moment forever. In peace, in safety, in love... with her. But that would never last:

"I NEED TO FRICKEN PEE!" they heard for the millionth time from the backseat. Joe was slamming his head against the back of the front, passenger seat (which, after winning an argument, Stella now occupied). Kevin, who was driving, groaned.

"Dude. We have been on the road for fifteen minutes. Have you ever heard of this little thing called "GOING BEFORE YOU LEAVE?"" Nick yelled. He, too, was in the back seat. Poor Macy was stuck in the middle. It wasn't Nick that made her worried....

"I DID!" Joe yelled back. "But I finished my water, and now I need to go!" he held in the palm of his hand, an empty, very large water bottle. He whined when he started at the tiny droplets at the bottom.

"Joe. That is like a liter and a half! That thing should have lasted almost all morning! Why did you drink it all?" Macy asked, annoyed of the boy sitting next to her.

"I see water, I drink it! It's a sickness." Nick leaned into Macy, really close to her ear.

"I guess that's how they got the saying Monkey See Monkey Drink Monkey Pee." He whispered. The two snickered.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Joe yelled. "OHHH GOD I AM GOING TO WRECK MY EFFING PANTS!" He yelled. Macy defiantly crawled right onto Nick's lap in disgust. But Nick wasn't gonna be one to dislike that.

"Don't you DARE wreck those pants! I get fix enough of your pathetic stains, and that... is a stain that I REFUSE to fix." Stella barked at him. Joe looked helpless.

"Kev..." he whined.

"Sorry Bro-ham. But there is not another gas station for like, two hours!" Joe threw his head back and groaned. Stella looked up from the fashion magazine she was reading, and laughed.

"That'll teach you." she said, and went back to her mag. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Pull over." he demanded. All eye's (except for Kevin's, who was driving,") looked at his as if he had two heads. "You heard me. Pull the hell over." Kevin looked for a clearing of cars... there was none.

"Sorry again, but if I tried to pull over, we would all be squished in a car accident!" Kevin yelled, as his brother groaned in pain.

"I don't care!" he snapped back.

"What are you gonna do? Go in a ditch?" Stella asked. He shrugged.

"Beats my pants!"

**END PART 1**

**Okay, I know you will probably be asking "Hey, where's the road trip?" Well this chapter is already like, 2, 005 words long, and I think it is very pretty. So I am gonna keep it.**

**I have come up with a new thing. I will review once I see that I have gotten around 10 Reviews/chapter. That's like, 6 chapters, 60 reviews? But whatever! You guys have been great with the reviewing, but it does truly give me inspiration. And for all you Joella lovers out there, review with anything with them that you would like to see. I already have a few idea's, but a few more would be nice =)**

**And BTW, I'm sorry I haven't updated. Been busy with mark cut-off at school, and after that... we will just have to see! Okay!**

**Review!**

**Molly  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have an imaginary cookie-sheet shield to block all of the things you are throwing at me right now for not updating in a few weeks, and I deserve it all. So there, my shield is down! Fire Away!!!!**

It had been an hour of almost pure silence, after Joe had almost caused like, 100 accidents, Kevin finally pulled into a McDonalds where they bought lunches. Now, being only noon, everyone (but Kevin, who was STILL driving) had managed to fall asleep. Stella had let her seat back, much to Joe,s hate, and was snoozing quietly. Joe had his face smooshed against the window, but he still seemed to okay... either that or dead. Macy was leaned up, and snuggled close to Nick, who had his head rested on the top of her head, the slight breeze from the open window keeping the van at a comfortable temperature. But wind wasn't the only thing let in.

Macy was pretty tired when she heard a sudden buzzing around her. She opened her tired eye's to see that they were in the middle of what looked like no-where. Kevin had his headphones on, and was happily driving along. Realizing that her paranoia must be coming back to haunt her, she nuzzled back into his warm chest.

But there it was again.

She looked around, for a while... and then saw it.

Black and Yellow stripes, buzzing right above Kevin's head. If there were one thing she hated most of all, wasps would be it. They just walk right in, and sting you for no reason at all. And just for the reason that they look the same, she started hating bee's too. And hornets. Come to think of it, she wasn't a big fan of honey either. Never the less, her hand traveled up to Nick's earlobe, and she started tugging it gently. He rubbed his eye's, and soon opened them.

"Macy?" he asked, blinking the sleep out of his eye's. "What's wrong?" she pointed to the bug.

"That's whats wrong." Nick laughed as she clung herself tighter to him.

"It's just a harmless-" he was cut off by her hand placed firmly on his mouth. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Don't you DARE say bee. You know just as well as I do that Stella is terrified! Even more terrified than I am. So for the sake of a quiet car, lets just try to get it out of the van as swiftly as possible." they nodded as they undid their seat-belts quietly. Kevin was so focused on whatever he was doing to notice. He reached down and rolled down a window, and Macy used one of her magazine's to try to escort the bee out the window. Sadly, she had lost her balance and her foot ended up in Joe's hand.

"What are you d-" he was cut off by her hand placed firmly on his face.

"Trying to get that thing out of here." she pointed up to the bee.

"It's just a bee." He said before she could get her hand over his mouth. Both of them looked at Stella, who's eye's were now open. "I shouldn't of said that..." Stella was having a hyperventilating attack.

"Stella, stay clam." Nci said slowly, in a low voice. She shook her head rapidly.

"It's a b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b BEE!" She took one of her magazenes and started slamming at it frantically. Hitting Kevin over the head twice. He took his headphones off, and opened the window where the bee flew out on a hurry. Joe and Macy had each been able to grab a hand, and placed it firmly on the seat above her shoulders.

"Stella! Relax! It's gone!" Kevin yelled.

"I'm sorry guys." she said calmly while her limbs were slowly being pried off. Nick once agian pulled Macy into him, Stella closed her eye's, Kevin's focus was back on the road.

"I GOTTA PEE!" erupted from someone in the back seat. All eye's were on none other than Joe.

"Please, please PLEASE tell me that this is some sort of joke, and you are getting back to me for the whole bee thing." Stella begged.

"Would I be holding my crotch if I didn't seriously have to pee?" he asked, Stella let out a large groan.

"Fine! Here! I will put in the directions to the nearest gas station." she fiddled around with it for a few seconds, until her eye's went wide. "Uh, Joe! The closest anything is about an hour and 45 minutes away from here." All three brothers groaned. "What?"

"GOD! WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO THAT COMPLAINING FOR THAT LONG?" Nick yelled.

"Here!" Stella unclasped her seat-belt. "Kevin, pull over so Joe and I can switch seats. That way you can deal with him."

"But I have my headphones on!"

"Exactly!" she winked, and soon enough, they had switched seats.

**_A/N: I am going to stop with the road trip here, because I am brain dead. So on with AFTER the surgery prep, and the last night before she goes in._**

Macy was sitting on her bed alone. Everyone else was doing something somewhere else.

_Dear Diary,_

_This could quite possibly be the last time I will ever write in you. I go into surgery tomorrow and they say it is about 50/50 chance I will live or die. Either way, I think I need to stop fantisizing in this book. I need to start taking risks, because before you know it, it will be too late. Trust me, I know. The boys were in the washroom when the doctors told me all of the news, they only know how long I will be out for. Three weeks! But I will only be out cold for 1 of those, so that really only makes it two weeks. But that is if I survive. But like I said, last time you will probably every hear from me. How much I love my parents, Stella' and the boys. My hopes and dreams may never become a reality. I will leave this unlocked for those who want to read it after I am gone. They should have a write to know the fact that I have been hiding behind the pages of a book since I was nine. But anyways, make your dreams come true, always._

_Hopes and dreams matter, don't let them slip through your fingertips!_

_Macy_

She closed the book, and placed it under her pillow. If anyone would find it there, it's Nick... or Frankie. Either way, she wouldn't care. he always looked at the glass half full, even with the glass is empty. No matter how much hope is lost, there is always enough there to balance it out. Over and over, the words she had just written in her diary played over in her head like a record. _Hopes and dreams matter, don't let them slip through your fingertips!_ If she didn't listen to her own advise, then who would. She stood up, and walked down the stairs, finding Nick playing the guitar. "Hey Nick?" he looked up at her, the same pained expression written on his face as the rest of them. "Can you come for a walk with me?"

He nodded, grabbing his coat, the house keys, and they walked out the door and into the moonlight. They strolled for a long time, until coming to the hill they had been sitting on days before. It was empty though, but still, they sat on the hill, facing each-other. "So what did you want to talk about?" she shrugged. "Are you scared for tomorrow?"

"Again, I'm not scared of dying, I'm scared of time." she repeated for earlier. "But I guess time is not something I need. The longer time goes on, the worse it gets. Nick, you are your brothers were in the washroom when this was said, but the chances of me living are 4 or five out of ten. Not that high." his face turned pale. "The chances of having a future are diring with every ticking second. So I guess now that time is dying, I am kinda scared of dying." he squeezed his hand softly. "Which is why I wanted to give you this." she handed him a bag.

"What is it?" he asked as he pulled a small, plush toy from the bag.

"Un Milagro de Belleza, meaning One Miracle Beauty. My grandmother gave it to me the day I was born. When I was older, she told me..." she started into the distance, right beyond Nick's head. "_Mi nieta, In life, you will have one miracle that will make everything else in your world fall into place. This will not happen right away, but when it does, you will know. Keep it close to your heart, and it will guide you through life. _Nick, when I was lying in bed last night, I finally looked at it, and realized that it had given me my miracle." she finally looked deep into his eye's. "It brought me to you." He leaned forward, and hugged her close to him.

"I love you." he whispered, closing his eye's and trying to tkae a mental picture of this night. She slowly pulled away.

"Then kiss me." she didn't have to ask twice. He leaned in, and softly caught her lips in his.

**Okay, horrible. But there is a reason why I needed SOMEONE to be happy now. But you will just have to wait. OKAY OKAY I PROMISE NOT TO TAKE SO LONG UPDATING. BECAUSE AS I SPEAK IT IS SATURDAY. I WILL POST PROBABLY ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW (BUT A REVIEW WOULD BE VEEEEEEEEEERRRRRY LOVING RIGHT NOW) AND THEN I HAVE SCHOOL MONDAY AND TUESDAY, THEN I HAVE WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY, FRIDAY, SATURDAY, SUNDAY, AND MONDAY OFF! YAYYYY! SO LOTS OF UPDATING THERE ON ALL MY STORIES (PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY CALLED JONAS: A SUMMER VACATION IF YOU LIKE NACY.) OHH! AND GOT MARK CHECK-UP TODAY, AND I AM AT AN 80% I HAVE MY COMPUTER PRIVILEGES STILL! SO YAY! OKAY, I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**P.S. HOW DO WE LIKE NICK JONAS AND THE ADMINISTRATION? I PERSONALLY LOVE THEIR NEW CD! HAVE IT ON MY IPOD FROM ITUNES!**

**P.P.S. FOR ALL YOU WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE LOVERS, DID YOU SEE THE NEW-ISH EPISODE OUT CALLED WIZARDS VS. WEREWOLFS? TALK ABOUT TEAR JERKING!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! I said I would update quickly... and I am! Yay!**

Nick's P.O.V.

It freaking SMELLS like her! How can something that's not her smell like her? And what did I do after she gave it to me? KISS HER! I KISSED HER! Well, it was technically her idea, I just told her that I love her. URG! Why does it have to be so complicated. It would be okay if she wasn't going into a surgery tomorrow where the chances of her dying are 1/10th more than the chances of her living. What if she doesn't live? God Nick, get these stupid thoughts out of your brain! She's a fighter! If something goes wrong, she'd probably wake up, punch the doctor unconscious, and fix herself up the right way. THE SMELL! I played last night in my mind, after the kiss, again:

_"Wow!" she whispered after we pulled away._

_"I know." I said back, stroking her cheek with my thumb. "Are you okay?"_

_"Of course." she looked at the little plush toy in my hands._

_"Why are you giving it to me?" she looked down at it, and patted it's head lightly._

_"The name is One Miracle Beauty, meaning one miracle. If my miracle was it brought me to you, which it was, then it has worked it's power on me. Time to pass it on, so it can give someone the miracle it gave me."_

_"So, like you surviving the surgery?" I asked. She just shrugged._

_"Possibly. If there is something that you want a little bit more... But you don't get a choice on what it gives you. I didn't say 'I want to fall in love with Nick Lucas" and you just appeared. It twisted my wish of love when you popped into my life." her smiled glistened in the moonlight. He couldn't help but just lean in and kiss her again._

_"I love you so so much. My number 1 wish for you is that you be alive, and happy."_

I opened my eye's to banging downstairs, where I see a light on. At first, I thought it was a robber, but then I looked over and saw Macy out of her bed. It was empty, so it means it must have been her. I pulled the covers off of me, and walk downstairs in my robe, where I see her hovering over the sink. I walked over to her, and gently stroked her hair. "What are you doing?" I whispered. She turned around in a startle.

"I am so sorry." in her hand was a bloody tea-towel, and she had a blood stainded chin. She looked as if she were about to cry.

"No no no!" I soothed, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the downstairs washroom. I locked the door behind us, and turned on the bright light. She just stood there, in a baggy, long t-shirt, but no pants. A large blush crossed her face.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really expecting anyone to be awake." she appoligized. I really didn't mind. The fact that she didn't tell me to shoe off, or hit me with something like any other girl would have, felt as if she was comfortable with me, just as I wish.

"It's okay." I whispered, sitting her down on the closed toilet seat. I grabbed a white face-cloth from the cubby above the toilet, got it wet with hand soap on it. The I knelt down in front of her, getting to her eye level. "Here yah go." I dabbed the cloth over her chin, the red instantly coming off on the cloth. Soon enough it was gone. She leaned forward, and kissed me softly on the cheek. I could feel the firey feeling her lips left behind.

"Thank you." she said, getting up. I could tell now that she wasn't feeling well. Her skin turned pasty, and her smile was weak. I gently brought her back to the toilet seat, sitting her down and placing the back of my hand on her forehead.

"Your burning up." I told her.

"I'm fine." she whispered, coughing a little.

"No, I don't believe that for a second. I am gonna go get my brothers, and we will take care of you."

Macy's P.O.V.

Nick walked out of the room at a quick pace. I was seriously okay! I mean, sure I was tired, sure I felt a little bit of a headache. But I am scared! Terrified! I am going into surgery tomorrow, and I have no idea what is going to happen. I leaned back against the toilet, and closed my eye's, soon hearing them walk in. "Macy!" Kevin called nervously, shaking my arm. It hurt a lot to open my eye's now. My headache has proceeded to a migraine, and I am more than tired. I feel dead. "Macy are you okay?" it took everything in me to nod.

"Come on into the living room. This bathroom is small." Joe said, sitting on the edge of the bath tub. When I didn't respond, I felt a pair of arms snake around me, lifting me in the air. I didn't even open up my eye's, I could smell him. I was put down on something soft. It was cold on my legs, oh god. I was wearing no pants with the boys around. Oh well I guess. Nick was stroking my head.

"What should we do?" Nick asked.

"Ask mom and dad." Kevin said, and I heard footsteps walking out of the room. To them I was probably looking knocked out, but I am okay with that for now. I was too tired to show that I am awake. Soon, many footsteps were heard in the room.

"I'll go make her tea." Sandy said after patting my lower thigh. Tom sat on the end of the couch.

Wow, how is it that I know where everyone is when my eye's are closed? Cool.

I suddenly was overpowered with the smell of lemon. Yum! Lemon tea. I tried to get up, but I didn't move a mucle. I have never felt this way. I feel no pain like this, but as soon as I snap back into consciousness, I feel it. I think I should stay like this for a little while. I now feel the steam under my nose. Oh I want it so bad...

"She's not responding." Sandy said. Nick shook my shoulder.

"Somethings wrong. I think we should get her into the hospital." I really hope someone decided against that. But Noooooooo. I hear 4 more "yes's" to that statement. "Okay, go get changed. I will get her changed." he said, picking me back up. I enjoy being so close to him. I wish I could just reach out and kiss him now. But it hurts.

I feel the stairs below us, and soon I am placed on a bed. I can tell, again by the smell, that it is Nick's. Drawers were opening and closing rapidly, and I feel Nick putting a pair of sweat-pants on me. Then a hoodie, then dresses himself, then I am back in his arms. BTW, his arms are my new official favorite place. No if's, and's or but's. I was put into the back of the SUV, and it was freezing outside. I was still in Nick's arms. We were in the same seat belt. He was also playing the the tips of my hair. If I survive this thing, then I will never let go of him. I am too happy.

Finally we get there, I can only tell by the doors opening. Now my brain is not funcioning. I am too tired. The need for sleep is dominating, but wait, in thier world, I am asleep. Then if in my little world, I am asleep, then I will be... dead.

Must stay strong Macy! you are being ran into the hospital now, still in Nick's arms. There are now people surrounding me. Man am I ever tired.

Did I fall asleep? Oh god I don't remember anything. But I am in pain now. Maybe I am out of my little world. I opened my eye's to the bright light shining above my face. Soon replaced by a face.

Blond.

No P.O.V.

"She's awake." Stella yelled, grabbing Nick, the only one left in the room, to come sit beside her. Her eye's slowly fluttered open, and looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The hospital. You got pretty sick." Nick told her. "And since your liver is going, it will be harder for you to fight away these things. That's why it came on so fast, and why you have so many tubes connected to you." Macy looked around at all the tubes.

"It hurts." she moaned.

"I know Hon." Stella replied, lying her head to rest on her friends chest. "But you will go through surgery, it is will all be gone." Joe and Kevin then walked in, quietly sitting by the bed.

"What if I die?" she whispered.

"Woe woe woe! Where is this coming from?" Joe asked.

"I thought I died earlier. I just felt no more pain. And now I'm going into a surgery in which there is a greater chance of me dying than living." she took a stop to catch her breath. "Where's my mom?"

"I've tried to reach her a lot now. She is just not picking up the phone." Kevin told her.

"Great, now I am gonna die without saying goodbye to my mom or I go, will you tell them I love them?" Nick looked at their friends. The look of saying _since when had she given up all hope?_ crossed their face.

"You guys, can I talk to Macy alone?" Nick asked. Their friends nodded, and left the room. "So, what's going on?" Nick asked once the door was closed.

"I don't know." she stated simply. "Earlier, I don't thnk I fell asleep. I was having a convorstion with myself in my head. For once there was no pain, no suffering. I was wide awake in my head, but it was so utterly painful to open my eye's I couldn't do it. And then I got all tired in my world, and I think that if I would have let myself fall asleep, I would have died." a confused look crossed his face. "Your not believing me?" she asked.

"Of course I believe you. It's just that you lost hope, and that is not at all like you. The statistics MAY show that only 40% of patients live, but the Macy statistics show that the chances of you dying are 1 in 100. So slim that they are barely there!" He stated, with a smile. "But... in the very slim chance that you DO go... just remember that you were always loved." he pulled out a chain from his pocket. On it were three, dog-tag like things.

On them, they read

_Feed your faith and your fears will starve to death.  
Some days there won't be a song in your heart. Sing anyway  
Once you choose hope, anything's possible  
Turn your face to the sun and the shadows fall behind you  
Each day comes bearing its own gifts. Untie the ribbons_

And last but not least,

_Never, Never Never give up!_

"Thank you." she whispered. They were all double sided. She slipped them around her neck, and let them settle in the shiny lights above them.

"I know my one is very inspirational. So three should give you enough hope to survive this thing with flying colors!" he said, hopes flying high in the air.

"I won't be that one!" she said. "And I will love as I have never loved before." she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down to her level, crashing his lips onto her's. It was like a million fireworks had gone off. If it were under different circumstances, he would have picked her up. twirled her around...

---

"I'm sorry to say this, but the chances of her surviving are about 1 in 100."

**Okay. Yes indeed I am gonna stop it there. Going to work on my other one, since I woke up at around noon today, and it is midnight as I write this. Hey, that is awesome!**

**What ever, I'm not tired.**

**See you in the summer (the story!)**

**xoxo**

**Molly**

**P.S. Leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I have too many idea's for this story. So I am gonna continue it!**

Nick's P.O.V.

I don't remember much from last night. All I remember was sobbing. All my memories were blurred. Stella's hugs, Kevin's comforting smile. It killed me too much to know that I could be loosing my best friend. The doctor came in and told us that the surgery had been unsuccessful, and she is now in a coma. She was only given two days to come out of it. That's why the chances are so low.

I don't like thinking that the only thing pumping her heart is a machine. What if that fails? Then what? She dies?

"You can come see her." the doctor said. The truth is, I didn't want to go see her when she is like this. I knew that my knee's would give out if I did. But I must go anyways. So I did.

And there she lay.

I wouldn't be able to count the tubes if I tried. There are so many of them working to keep her alive. Her skin was pale, and arms were limp. But the worst of all, is the small smile on her face, that is usually there when she is asleep, is now replaced with a look of pain. Her eye's were red and puffy, and hair was limp over her shoulders. Bracelets scarred her arms, ones that told the doctors what to give her, what she had been through, who she was, so on so on.

I wanted to do something to help her, but nothing I could bring myself to do could. I wanted to yell at the gods, and tell them to take my life instead of hers. There was no way in hell she deserved this. Instead, I slowly walked up to her bed. I closed my eye's, and saw her beautiful eye's open, and a smile play across her lips. But once my eye's opened, I saw her, still lying there. I reached out and touched her cheek, it was bone cold. Then I remembered what the doctor told me, about all the blood she lost, and that she is on this special medication.

I pulled up a chair beside her bed, and nuzzled my nose in her neck. Her pulse was weak to none, and her hair smelled vanilla and blood. I reached over, and clutched her hand in mine, squeezing it as if my life depended on it. Then I closed my eye's letting sleep take over me. But this time, I was blinded my a bright light. It was as if my eye's were squinted, opening and closing. Thick eye lashes in front of me. Then I saw figures moving around above me, and I realized the pain that was ripping through my body. It was unbelievable. I wanted to die. I tried to raise my head to see what was causing the pain.

I was on an operating table.

A larger chest was blocking my view.

"She's awake!" a female voice yelled in a panic. Three or four other people ran to me. "Miss Misa? Miss Misa talk to me baby girl." I couldn't though. I couldn't at all. If I were to open my mouth, I would have screamed. Then a mask was over my mouth, and a passing of drowsiness came upon. The last thing I heard before I was taken into a sleep.

"She's flat lining"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. I looked around, the room was dark, well, dim. She still was there, motionless.

Later on, I told Stella, Kevin and Joe about the dream about how realistic the dream was, and decided to ask what happened in the hospital room.

"Indeed, she did wake up in the middle of surgery. That usually never happens, and it turns out that we just under-dosed her." one of her doctors told us.

"And what about her dying? Or flatlining." Joe asked.

"Well, she was very unstable. That was one of the reasons the procedure was unsuccessful, we were always trying to revive her. I must say, that she is one of the strongest fighters we have ever seen in our hospital. I believe that if her chances are 1 in 100, she will be that one." I must say, that did make me feel good that Macy had survived so many times, but the fact that Macy had to survive so many times is depressing.

"She has another 24 hours until they call it." Joe said as we all walked down the hall.

"Don't remind me." Kevin moaned.

"Don't loose faith, gentlemen." Stella said, texting as she walked.

"Why are you so calm?" I asked. Everything about her seemed as calm as a Sunday night.

"Because, when you act like something is going to happen, it usually does." she smiled.

"I hate to be the bag, but I need more than "usually" in this case. I need a "Yes" or a "Will"." I snapped. We walked into her room, where she was still lying, looking dead. And just to think, that '_She's Flatlining' _will have been the last thing she ever would have heard.

Too quickly, 23 hours passed. Macy was making no progress at all, just hanging on by the small fabric of her being. We all just sat their in silence around her room. Soon, footsteps were heard, and a doctor walked in. "Hi, I would like to speak with Mrs. Misa, Macy's mom." Stella stood up.

"Um, actually we went to her house to look for her earlier, and all we found was a note explaining that she had moved away, and is not wanting to be followed. She took her other kids with her, too." she said.

"Well, then I will speak to you." We all stood up, and stood around Macy's bed. "As you know, this is her last hour, something must happen."

"Well, can't we do something?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head.

"Here's the thing. If Macy were to wake up, she would be in so much pain, it's insane. I don't know if you want to put your friend through that." she explained. "And even if she does wake up, she won't have much time. Her final thread is peeling off slowly, getting weaker and weaker my the hour. That's why, if she doesn't wake in in the first 48 hours, it's not likely she ever will. This is not her fault." I looked around at the glossed eye's in the room. "She fought until there was nothing left to win, and now..." she faded off. I glanced down at her. All the pain and suffering that crossed her features was now gone, replaced with peace. That's when I knew.

She was gone.

"Can you give us a moment?" I asked. She nodded and left the room. "Guys, I think we should let her go." I whispered. Stella jumped to her feet, ran up to me, and placed both hands on my shoulders, shaking them.

"Are you insane?" she yelled. "You are giving up the battle for her!" I shook my head.

"No." I stated, pushing her of of me. "I am not loosing the battle for her, because she has already won. See, look at her! She looks at peace, pain free! She doesn't have to worry about the fact that her mother ran off with her siblings, not wanting us to find her. She doesn't have to go through the stress or the time of fighting lung cancer. She will always be happy now, looking down on us, and making sure we are happy." Joe stepped forward.

"Yes, but she wanted to go to prom! She wanted to go win gold at the Olympics, get a fabulous career, get married, make love, have children, watch them grow, die with her husband! Not LIKE THIS!!!" Joe yelled. It wasn't really at me, he was just stating a point.

"I know!" I looked over at Stella, who was sitting by her bed, looking at her best friends' face, stoking the back of her hand with her thumb. I walked over, and wrapped my arm around her, holding her close. "There are a million people this could have happened to, and it just had to happen to her." I whispered, and felt her nod. We all sat back to where we were before, and slowly I fell asleep.

After what felt like hours, I opened my eye's to see a brown pair looking into mine. They were blurred at first, but soon became clear, and familiar. I blinked a few more times to clear my vision, then jumped up and sprung forward once I realized who it was. "Macy!" I yelled. She was wearing a blue, baggy t-shirt, a pair of tight jeans, and pink fuzzy slippers. "Like the first day I saw you." I leaned in, and pulled her in close.

"You remember!?" she asked.

"How could I not?" I looked around, and saw everyone still asleep. So I ran up to everyone and shook them. Stella... Joe... Kevin... they weren't waking up. I turned to look at her, but me knee hit something hard. I hissed in pain as I looked at what I had hit. It came as a shock to me.

Her pale skinned body lay there, in the bed, while her other body was standing above, smiling a gracious smile.

"What's going on?" I asked her at last. She walked around, and placed a hand to my cheek.

"What you said was right. I am in no pain. I never went went through the surgery, never got cancer..." her hand was warm, and I could feel the soft pulse coming from her wrist. "Nick, I feel as if I need to explain something for you, I never gave up, I never will. It's in my nature to win, and I will do so. This is a battle I do not plan to loose. But if I do, which seeing that I only have 15 more minutes left, is a big possibility, I want you to remember me like this. When we used to go play catch in the park, and I used to teach you to throw properly so you could beat your brothers. I need for you to remember that this," she pointed to the bed, "is the outside me. Appearances where never very important to me, and now you see why. This is the inside me! The me that is always the way I was. The me you fell in love with."

I leaned in, and kissed her. Softly at first, but then I realized that this was the last time I would get to touch her, so I pushed her back into a wall. I pushed my tounge into her mouth and I felt my arms snake around her. She moaned when I moved my lips to her neck. Again I could feel the livley pulse. Then she lifted my shirt clear off my head and chucked it across the room. I laughed, and was about to do the same, when she pulled away.

"I have to go." she stated sadly.

"Where?" I asked breathlessly. She handed me back my shirt and pointed to the clock.

Three more minutes.

"I am so sorry I couldn't do it." she cried. "I was weak, and I-I just..." I silenced her with a kiss.

"I didn't understand this at first. Why it had to be you. And now I finally see... god just wanted his angel back." I let a tear slip. "But I want my angel here." I hugged her one last time, and pecked her on the cheek. "I love you sooo much."

"I love you, too! We would have worked out, you know that right?" I nodded. "Well, just keep in mind that everything happen for a reason. Maybe I go, so a new, more perfect girl can come in."

"That is not possible!" I clarified. She shrugged, and blew me a kiss.

"Goodbye, Nickolas." My name was a whisper as she faded into mid-air. Faded in was our family, and Stella's standing around the bed with the doctor we have before. I got up, and walked over to them.

"Where have you been?" Kevin asked. "Don't you want to say goodbye to Macy?"

"I already did." I told them. "But it's really over? Is she really... gone?" they all nodded.

"I'm so sorry Nick." My mom soothed. I just nodded, keeping in the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Okay, are we all ready?" she asked. I scanned Macy's body one more time, taking it all in.

"Yes." Stella whispered, as we watched the lady turn off the machine.

There We Go

She Is Gone

I want to do nothing but cry, but I hold it in. My best friend just lost her battle. I lean down, and watch her take her final breath.

A lover's final breath.

Our family walks out the door, and down the hall. Through the glass I can see her truly lifeless body being covered in her bed with a large white sheet, while another lady was taking out all of her tubes. I walk down the hall, and hear some nurses talking about her fatality. "Such a shame" some say. "Uhh, she probably smokes." others say.

I want to punch them.

Once we are at home, there is no talking for the rest of the night. I lay on my bed, and stare and the empty one beside mine, truly depressing. I am just in shock, I think we all are. I don't feel anything. It is just this eternal numbness to our life that most of us have the skill to overcome. That skill to me is gone. I hold close the stuffed animal she gave me, playing that moment over and over again in my head. The moment when her smile overpowered all the stars in the night sky. When her warm lips finally connected with mine. The night I realized that she was truly a blessing to me, that I couldn't let slip through my fingers.

But I did.

"Don't It Always seem to go, that you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone." I sing to myself. That's the only part of the song that makes sense to me, but it's the one that related to me most. I can picture her lying on that pink comforter (Pink so when our friends came over, we could say it's Joe's) smiling back at me, an me hearing laughing again, instead of my mom and Stella's mom planning her funeral. I see the glow to our home phone, and then a ring. I guess I should answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Nick Lucas?" a female voice asked me.

"Yes." I said. "Who's this?"

"This is Dr. Hanly from the hospital. Listen I have something I think you should hear." I paused letting her continue. "Your friend has given us here at the hospital the biggest miracle we have ever seen." I sat up in the bed.

"What are you talking about?" I could practically hear the smile playing out on her lips.

"Macy survived."

**You guys must have known that I would never kill Macy off. Okay, I am going to let you in on a secret, the story "Vanilla" that I wrote was a story I wrote, trying to trick you into thinking that yes, I would kill Macy off.**

**That is how long I have had this story "PLANNED"**

**And yes, Macy has survived.**

**So all of you who can breath again, press the little review button, and tell me what was running through your mind when you were reading this, because or some strange reason, I am dying to know! You know I review for every story I read, so please return the favor, and if you want, I will read and review your stories' too!**

**Well then, I hope to hear from you!**

**As some would say, Peace. Love. Jonas.**

**But I am more of the xoxo girl.**

**So...**

**xoxo**

**Molly **

**=D**


	10. Chapter 10

The eye's from his brothers and friend from around the room were all pointed at me as I sat up in my bed.

"But how is that possible?" I asked. This was beond a miracle.

"I don't no yet, but we should know ina little while. Before you get here, foresure." the doctor told me.

"OKay, we will be right there." I flung the phone onto the bed and replaced my pajama pants with jeans. At this point, I didn't care if Stella saw. I threw on a hoodie and grabbed the keys off the ledge. "Guys, c'mon!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at Joe, who was at the moment, listening to music on his ipod.

"Where?" Kevin asked, standing up with the other two.

"Macy's alive. I don't know much details, but the lady wants us there right away." I said urgently, watching them scramble around to get their stuff while I went downstairs to tell the moms. I was out of breath, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest harder than ever before. "Mom, Mrs. Malone. The hospital just called and said that Macy survived." they both jumped up, and pulled me in a group hug.

"That's great. I take it you guys are gonna go see her?" Mom asked. We nodded. "Okay, be safe then." we ran out the door, and powered into the small SUV. Driving at a face speed, we finally reached the hospital. We found ourselves on her floor. It hadn't changed much since we saw it a couple hours ago, but the mood between our group had gone up. Finally, we got to her new room. The windows we blocked with blinds, so we couldn't see in, and the door was locked.

So we knocked.

Soon, the same lady came to the door. "Oh, thank god you're here! She has been asking for you!" she said, opening the door and letting us all in. She had indeed changed rooms into a much bigger one, with more equipment.

"Wait? She's awake?" Kevin asked. The lady smiled.

"Ask her yourself." she pulled back a curtain, and there she sat. She had a little more color to her face, and her hair looked a little less dull. Her eye's were looking to the ground, and she was swinging her legs nervously. "Macy." Macy looked up, and saw us. Stella was first to run up her her, tears streaming out of her eye's.

"Oh my god Macy!" she cried, clutching onto her friend for dear life. "It really is you! It really really is you!" Macy nodded.

"It is! I made it! Just like I told you I would." Joe and Kevin walked up to her next, giving her a group hug.

"You had us dead there for a while." Kevin said. "The part of our hearts we gave to you died, but since you are back..." he placed a hand on his chest. "I feel so... full." Macy laughed her incredible, amazing laugh. Hearing her laugh again was like wind chiems on a summer's day. Made me feel so alive, made time stop, made me fall into a head-over-heels love with her. A love that could not be expressed. I walked up to her slowly, and saw her eye's light up. Big time! Her eye's are finally back, not as bright as they were, but still bright. I walked over, and leaned in to give her a hig. Her arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I missed you." I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you, too. This sounds stupid, but I think I woke up during the surgery. All I could think about was you. Were you there? Did you know where I was right now? Are you in as much pain as I was?" It was then I realized that we were still hugging each other, so I pulled away acwardly.

"I do believe you, and we did check with the doctor, and you did wake up in the middle. They said that it would be the last thing you woul ever remember of you did die. And you... well, I will explain it later." I said. She smiled.

After many other hello's, it was finally just her and I. I just sat on the chair beside her bed, while she slept. I had her hand in mine, and I could feel her chest moving up and down with her breath. "Come lie with me." she whispered.

"You're awake?" he asked.

"Of course." he slowly cralwed into the warm spot beside her. "You know, when I woke up, all I could feel was sheering pain shot through my body." she could feel him wince. "But all I could think about was... if you were feeling the same way."

"I hate to say it, but in a way, I was. At the time, I was thinking that you were gonna die. I don't want you to die! I want you to live with me forever!" he begged.

"Well, I probably won't be able to, but I want to spend what I have left with you." she leaned up, and kissed his lips. He leaned into it, and placed his hand on her lower thigh. His tounge slipped gently in her mouth, and she ran her hand through the curls on his head. "I want to date you right now. Screw after I heal. That will probably never happen, so lets date!" he nodded, and rested his head on her panting chest.

"I love you so much." he looked up at her. "And I will do everything in my power to make sure you get better." He looked at a tear slip from the corner of her eye slowly.

**Sorry about the lame update, so long wait, so on so forth. Stupid school... soccer... blah-de-blah-de-blah**

**Okay, this will lead into other stuff!**

**P.S. Thank you to all my reviewers who put "You Jerk" or "Seriously? No" At first I was like "Wow, insulting." but then I think that I did my job! How often have you ever been mad at an author while reading a book or a story on this website? I know I have. But I made you believe it! So cool!**

**P.P.S. My birthday is on Sunday the 28th! So that is in 3 days! If you want... PM Me! OOOORRRRR Leave it in a review!!!!**

**P.P.P.S. just looked at my clock, and I have NO TIME for spell check! Please exuse the spelling mistakes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have been giving dirty looks to myself in the mirror for a while! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please forgive me! I have no excuses, either!**

I rolled over in my bed, and saw his eye's closed. He had a worried look on his face, and I knew it was because of me! It was always because of me. I wiggled out of my blankets, and my feet hit the cold floor. Soon, I was beside his bed, looking down on him. I crouched to eye-level, hearing him snore lightly. I don't know how I got so lucky with him, because I shouldn't be. Slowly, I pulled back the blankets, and made my way in. His body was very warm, as I lay my head on his toned chest.

"Why are you in my bed?" I heard a moan, and looked up. His eye's were still closed, but he was smiling.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?" I asked, bringing my hand to the top of the blanket, and slowly pulling it down. He stopped with with one of his hands, and pulled me tighter with the other.

"No. I never want you to leave, Macy. I love you." He kissed the top of my head, and we both fell into a comfortable sleep.

"We should go shopping." It only felt as if it were seconds, but sunlight Shaun into my eye's as I woke up to Stella hovering above me. Nick's arms still holding me against his body. I took my fist, and rubbed the sleep out of my eye's.

"Goodmoring to you, too." I growled.

"Goodmoring. We should go shopping." I smiled at her perkiness. I tried to get out of Nick's grasp, but it was too strong. Every time I pulled away, he would come back twice as strong until the point where I could bearaly breathe.

"Okay. Nick. let go!" I gasped, watching Stella giggle at the hopelessness I call me getting out of bed before he woke up. "Uggg. Nick." He had a smile on his face, I knew he was asleep. "Okay. So why do you wanna go shopping?"

"Because, I think that Nick wants to go on a date with you!" she said egerly. I blinked a few times, taking in what she said.

"He does?" I asked.

"He does."I heard from above me, where Nick was laying, eye's open. "I told Stella about last night. And how I thought that matbe we should go on a date tonight."

"S-S-Sure.., Um, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"It will be a surprise. But you will love it!" he finally loosed his grip, and I stood up, stretching. Stella gave me a weird look, and Nick laughed slightly. I then looked down, seeing that I no longer had the short-shorts on that I was wearing before. I blushed in embarrassment as I saw the little bit of my pink underwear. "It's okay. I don't mind. I've seen it before." Stella's mouth went wide. "I-I Mean... Well, just because before she got sick, I would always see her downstairs at night. She would be wearing a baggy white shirt. It's not THAT bad."

"Okay okay!" She said defensivly! "I'm sorry. Would you rather me just go away?"

"No no. Just let me go grab... regular clothing, And we will be out of here momentarily." I ran into that bathroom.

Later that day...

Ugg. That was torture. I am still recovering, obviously. And I can't last as long as I used to. I know I know I sound like an old person. I feel like one, too! Before I can even take a decent breath, Stella grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the bathroom. "Okay. Nick Lucas is taking you out on a surprise date! I am not going to let you look like a fool."

"I look like a fool sometimes?"

"No. Not... really..." she said. "But, I mean I am going to make you look amazing. Right now every time he sees you, you are the girl, lying so close to dead that they didn't figure out you were alive until they were about to ship you to the morgue, and you twitched a finger. Now, when he see's you. He will ALWAYS see the amazing, hot, sexy girl that will be sitting with him, tonight!" I let out an exasporated sigh as she sat my on my "JONAS" bed (the bed that I have in the firehouse).

"Hello ladies!" we heard comming up the stairs. Both of our eye's locked on each-other as we realized that all three brothers were coming up the stairs.

"Oh crap" we whispered, running to meet them. "NO!"

"What?" Kevin asked, trying to get through the gap between us. "I need to go to the washroom."

"There is one downstairs." Stella said.

"Joe is using it." he told us, straight faced.

"Really?" I asked. "That's funny, because he standing right here!" they both looked at him, even though Nick stepped infront of him.

"Really, because I don't see him!" Nick told us.

"Uh-Huh." I said. "Now what do you want?"

"What are you wearing?" Joe asked.

"Ummm..." Stella looked at me up and down, and started listing my current outfit. "Blue-jeans. White t-shirt. Flip-flops, her hair is in a pony-tail..."

"No! I mean tonight!" Joe yelled. Stella stepped forward, and took Joe's shoulders, guiding him to the poles, and pushing him down. She did the same for Kevin as I made sure that they stayed down.

"There! That's what you get for trying to see my designs and products before that are finished and/or put together." she shouted, and locked the only door between us, and sat me down.

3 hours later...

"Wow... I look AMAZING!" I gazed in the mirror. "He won't recognize me!"

**Okay! Here is what I have been thinking. Number 1 is that I have a slight idea about the date, but I need suggestions! Please please please give me suggestions! Oh, and if I do not use your idea for this date, I will foresure use it later! Oh, AND 13 MORE REVIEWS UNTIL 100 REVIEWS! THE HIGEST REVIEW COUNT I HAVE SO FAR IS LIKE... 97! AND THAT IS ON A CSI STORY! OMG OMG OMG PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO!! **

**xoxo**

**Molly  
**


	12. Chapter 12

White was the theme here. Beautiful, sand white. I was wearing a strapless dress, with a bunch of sequins at the top covering my chest, Plain white material fell straight down from there, stopping just before my knee's and defining the ripples. My bangs were in a big bump at the top, and tied in a loose bun around the back. But it still looked perfect. I had white stiletto's on my feet, and my eye make-up made my face light up.

"I know he won't recognize you. But that's the whole point." I turned around to face Stella.

"Why do you not want him to recognize me?" I asked. She stood up to my level.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but I heard him talking to Joe about you, and that every time he see's you, he can't help but see the sick girl in the hospital bed. I just wanted to jolst you up a bit. Erase that memory completely. So now he won't see the sick girl. Damn girl, he won't even see his shoes beyond his pants." We both burst out laughing.

"Stella Malone! Dirty mouth!" I laughed as her face turned beat red.

"That slipped!" she said in defense.

"But you were thinking it?" I asked. She just nodded, going back to fixing me up. "Stella, you did a great job, don't worry." She smiled up at me, and gave me a hug.

"Okay, are you ready?" she asked.

"You bet I am!" I cheered as Joe walked into the room.

"Hey guys! I re- Wow!" he stopped dead in his tracks. "Macy?"

"Too much?" I asked nervously.

"Not even close. I just feel sorry for Nick." he said, casually. "He will have to go through some "embarrassing" stuff tonight. Just hold through it, and I assure you. Everything will turn out just fine." Stella laughed as I turned away to hide my blush, pulling the top of my dress up a bit.

"No no girl. You keep that down _low_." She said, tugging it back down. I knock was heard behind me. "Oh, he must be here." she ran to the door as Joe came to my side.

"Must be weird for him. I mean picking up his date from his room." He said, crossing his arms. "I mean, I am still getting used to the fact that I am sharing my room with my friend."

"But you're room is huge." I reminded him.

"I know." I checked myself out in the mirror one more time before turning back to where Stella was soon coming with Nick. He had white Roses in his hands, and a dress-suit on. I didn't feel as dressed up beside him. He finally looked over at me, and froze. His deep, brown eye's on mine. "Umm... hi!" I waved him back to life.

"Oh, Macy. You look amazing!" he complimented me. I patted the dress, making it lok perfect.

"Thank you." I said back, and we stood their, gazing into his eye's. It wasn't until I was elbowed in the gut by Joe, when I remembered that I was still in life. He reached out, and gave me the flowers. "Thank you. They are lovely."

"Okay, you two go. Don't stay out too late, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He grabbed my hand, and led me down the stairs.

"Don't worry, Ms. Malone. I will have her home later. I will make sure that I will be a perfect gentleman." I had to giggle, bringing my hand up to lips, and brushing off a little bit of the pink gloss onto the small, white glove. He grabbed my other hand, and kissed it gently. I couldn't help but smile. Of course this is how he would act. This is a "first date" after all. Stella, acting as my mom was there. I would have to thank her later... either that or destroy her. Mph. We'll see how the date goes.

"Okay. Have fun!" Stella said, closing the door behind us. As soon as we were outside, he grabbed my waist, and pushed me against the wall, kissing my lips. Now that is what I was waiting for. It took a good couple o minutes before he finally let go of me.

"Wow." I breathed.

**NO P.O.V.**

"So how long do you think it will take for them to be all over each-other?" Joe asked Stella as she was closing the door. As soon as it was shut, she peeked in through the eye hole and laughed.

"I'd give it about 2 seconds..."

**MACY'S P.O.V.**

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly as his thumb stroked my cheek, and his forehead was placed on mine. His eye's were closed. I smile was played out on his lips.

"I don't know. I just couldn't resist. You are so beautiful." he kissed me once more.

"Thank you." I whispered, and straightened out the dress Stella had bought for me. He once against linked his arms through mine. "So, where are we going?" I asked him as we went to the car, and started driving. "I mean, I know you said it would be a surprise, but we are already on our way, so..." he gently placed his hand on mine.

"We will be there shortly. I promise!"

**Good? Bad? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I ONLY NEED 8 MORE REVIEWS UNTIL I MAKE IT TO 100!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! FF ACCOUNT OR NO FF ACCOUNT, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I KNOW THIS SOUNDS UNFAIR, BUT I WILL NOT UPDATE ANYTHING UNTIL I GET TO 100!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! 8 MORE!**

**xoxo**

**Molly**


	13. Chapter 13

Soon, when it turned all dark, we pulled up to the beach. We were the only car in the lot. "Which beach is this?"

"It's called Parka Beach." he said, turning off the car. "Have you ever been here?" I shook my head.

"No sadly. It is like, an hour drive to the beach, and I don't have a car... or gas money." he nodded his head, and came around to my side of the car, helping me out gently, and taking his hand in mine. We both slipped off our shoes, and carried them in our hands. "The sand is like silk wrapped around my feet. It feels so beautiful. I love white sand."

"Me too. You know what it reminds me of? Lying in bed with you, and nothing can ever separate us." he said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Nothing will ever separate us." I said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"You can't promise that. It's just, I can't even begin to think about what my life would be like, if you weren't in it." I kissed his lips gently. "I can't loose you."

"You won't. I will keep fighting until the end. I don't think I am a quitter. I am very pain tolerant!" I said, but he was not buying this.

"You have never been through this kind of pain before."

"Neither of you."

"I would go through 1 000 000 tomes that pain for you not to have to. Macy, I am in love with you." I laced my fingers through his once more, and we walked around a little bit more. "Hey, look. There is a lifeguard house. Let's go sit in there!" I nodded, and we ran through the sand, up the stairs, and inside. It looked abandoned. We both sat in a small corner.

"You know what I have always wanted to do?" I asked. He shook his head. "Go camping." he laughed at this.

"Have you never been camping before?" he asked.

"No, and I really want to go."

"Well, we have a cabin up in Canada, if you wanted to go there." I shook my head after thinking of his decision.

"No, I mean tent-pitching, worm digging, cut getting, lake swimming, open fire camping." he laughed.

"Okay. We will work something out. This will be... fun. Interesting to see how Joe can do without his hair products for a while. I mean, cooking over an open fire, watching the sun set through the hills, getting all dirty and not ever caring. Yeah, this will be GREAT fun!" Smiling, I hugged him tight, digging my face into his chest. "But maybe we should ask your doctor first though."

"Yeah." I sighed, lying down on the wooden floor, closing my eye's. "This is so relaxing. The sound of the waves, crashing onto the shore, she breaze flying through the cracks." I peeked my eye's open to see him taking off the top part of his dress suit, leaving him in his hot white t-shirt. "Whatcha doing?"

"It is so hot in this thing." he complained, chucking it across the room, and resting his back against the wood.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." he whispered back. I don't know if he kissed me or not, just that I fell in a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sun in my eye's. Nick, who had his head resting on my chest, was still sound asleep. All I still heard was the waves. No people walking, or talking. There were birds flying around though. I could head them. Taking my left hand, I shook his shoulder lightly. "Did we fall asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I think we did." I admitted.

"Oh god. I am so sorry. Macy, I just wanted to rest my eye's. But the beat of your heart was so relaxing!" I stroked a hand through his perfect hair.

"It's okay. Telling this to your parents though may be tough." he agreed, and we slowly got up and walked to the car. I just slept for the ride, while Nick listened to the radio, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. We pulled up into the garage, and he carried me inside to where everyone was waiting.

"Where were you?" His mother asked, drying a dish in her hands.

"Sorry we fell asleep." Nick said, placing me down on the couch.

"What? How do you fall asleep in a restaurant?" Joe asked.

"We were at Parka beach. We went into the old life house to talk. And we just fell asleep."

"Wait, so you were alone, at an old, beautiful beach, in a life house..." his dad asked.

"No! Well, yeah. But it's not what you think! We were talking about the near future, and we fell asleep. I wish there was a way to prove it. But sadly..." Nick snapped.

"Whatever..."

**Okay, so not my best chapter, but that is only because I have an announcement. I have created a blog at that I will be updating all the time about idea's and such that I am not sure about. It was also have notes about where I am in a story, say I haven't updated in a very long time, It will have a reason. There are also going to be spoilers, and chapter sneak peeks and official story promos. PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK. IT IS A GREAT WEBSITE, AND I PROMISE TO KEEP IT UP TO DATE! Okay. And once again thank you to my wonderful reviewers! I am on spring break, so updates should be coming like crazy!**

**xoxo**

**Molly**

**GO CHECK MY PROFILE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**GUYS, I'M SO SORRY BUT DO TO STUFF GOING ON IN LIFE, AND LOSS OF INTEREST, I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY MORE OF ANY STORIES.**

**ACTUALLY, I THINK I AM GOING TO SHUT DOWN MY ACCOUNT.**

**Thank you guys so much for supporting me up until here, and I must say, I love talking to everyone, and hearing what you have to say. Especially for Somethings Wrong. I beat my record reviews, and I could not have done it without you guys! You rock!**

**I probably won't much be on the computer anymore, so I am gonna say this, what I have always been meaning to say... And this is very important...  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**APRIL FOOLS!**

_**.**_

.

Okay, I guess you could probably see that coming. I am working on some really good stuff right now that I should have posted in a little while. But if I don't, have a great and happy easter! My the Easter bunny (LOL) give you lots of chocolatte, and have a good weekend with your family!

xoxo

Molly

And again, thank you so much for reading my stories, you all mean the world to me, and is the reason I love doing what I do =D

God, I sound famous.

LOL


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait. You want to do what?" Joe asked as his younger brother followed him down the stairs.

"Camping. I mean, it will be fun!" Nick said back. Joe shook his head over and over again. "C'mon man. Macy told me last night that she really wanted to go camping. And man..." I put a hand on his chest to stop him from going anywhere. "We don't know how long we have left with her. I mean, You know how close we were to loosing her before. Please, just do it for her."

"Fine. For her! But I don't know how she could have told her last nigh when you were so abviously not talking." he smirked at me.

"Your right." I sighed. He turned back to me, eye's wide open. "We were sleeping." Once we realized that we were the only two people in the house, we decided to make ourselves a smoothie. "So where is Macy, Anyways?"

"Out for breakfast with her mother. Apparently she's not doing to well." I looked up at him.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, she finally told her mother about what happened at the morgue, and about the fact that she was there. And her mother told her that she was falling into a deep depression."

"Ooh." I winsed, then I heard the front door open. Joe and I lept off the stools, knowing it was her. What we saw was frightening. Macy stood, her eye's blood-shot from crying. In her arm, she had something that looked like a bundle of blankets, and her other hand was holding a child's small, tonned hand. "Macy, who are these?"

"This is Liam. He is three, and my little brother. And this is Isabelle, she is my little baby sister." she said. I slowly walked over to them. Liam's eye's looked up at mine. They were full of worry. "Um, Liam didn't you say that you needed to go potty?" he slowly nodded. "Well, Joe, can you take him?" Joe extended his hand.

"Come on, buddy." his voice said with exitement. Liam smiled, and grabbed his hand, and they both walked up the stairs.

"Nick." she whispered, untucking some blankets from Isabelle's face. She had the most georgus green eye's she had ever seen. "My mom is really bad. Her depression has gotten worse. I had to take them away. They weren't getting much love or care, or food for that matter. I had her taken to the hospital, but now she says she hates me for taking her there. Nick, if something happens to her, they become my responcibility. But I am gonna become sick here, really soon! Nick, what should I do?" I could see that she was obviously worried about her family, so I gently grabbed the small girl from her.

"She's gorgeous!" I whispered. I honestly didn't think I could fall in love with more than one Misa, but it was true. "I'm am gonna have to ask my mom, but I think you guys should stay here."

"WHAT?" She yelled. " No no no no no I could never ever do that! Not to you. Not to your family..."

"Macy. If you havent already realized, we all LOVE you here, and we will support you in which-ever way we can." I leaned forward, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you so much May. I love you more than you could probably ever imagine. I have for a long time now." I looked in her eye's, and saw that she looked in pain. "I know things may seem bad now. But they will get better. I promise!" She shoook her head.

"It doesn't seem bad. It is bad! I... I'm going for a walk. Do you want her? Or should I take her?" she stood up and walked to the door, slipping on her shoes.

"I will take her! But don't take long, though. Okay? My parents will be home soon, and we can tell them about camping!" That brought a big smile to her face.

"I promise. Just a short walk, to take in what is happening." She placed her hand on the knob.

"Wait. How have you been? I mean, with your cancer?" she gave me a bright smile.

"I would really rather not talk about it..." she said brightly, trying to keep my spirits up, even though she was obviously going through more than she could handle by herself.

Macy's P.O.V.

I walked down the street, and into the bank. There, I took out $400. I still have over 1000 left, but I was going to need that, soon. I bundled it all up, and put it in my purse, and walked down the street to the resivior. There I sat, in the bench, cold to the touch, cooled by the soft breeze of the April morning. The breeze was now kissing my skin from every angle, and my long, dark hair that I have worked forever on making perfect. I knew what I knew now, and nothing was going to make me un-know it. At least I am able to be out of the hospital, free with my friends, who were acting more like family to me than any other family ever did. Then I thoigt about Liam and Isabelle. They were the best kids I know. Liam is outgoing and hilarious. Isabelle is soft, and just loves to be cuddled, held close to your heart. There was no way that you couldn't love Isabelle! Liam, either!

After another half an hour, I finally got up. I felt so fresh and alive here, and I wished this feeling would never end. But I knew that as soon as I took a step, the blue would turn into gray as I entered into realization.

I was right. Slowly, I dragged myself home. I opened the door quietly, and was amazed at what I saw. Nick was standing there, rocking Isabelle up and down. It was a beautiful sight. Now if Joe was being this nice with Liam, then she would be the happiest person ever. Sure enough, I tip-toed upstairs, and saw Liam in Joe's bed, sound asleep.

"So let me get this stright. Macy wants two more kids to move in here?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah! I mean, I am starting to feel a little bit used by her. I think that she should go back home and live with her mother." Joe said back.

"Me too. I mean, I love Macy, but enough is enough. She should take these kids and go live back at her old house."

"I agree." Joe said, lying back on my bed. I could feel the tears running from my eye's as I walked into the room. "Oh... crap."

"So is that what you think of me? Someone who should take her two kid siblings, and go back home?" I yelled. "Because I have some pretty big secret's, too. One being this: You guys are my friends, and I never meant to intrude. So here, take this $4oo dollars that I probably owe you, and see..." I snapped my fingers. "I'm outa here!" I stomped down the stairs. Nick looked up at me, still rocking Isabelle.

"Your home? Oh I didn't notice. I'm sorry." he smiled.

"I'm sorry. But this is no longer my home." I annonced, grabbing the sleeping girl from his arms. "I'm sorry I was such an inconvinience. But now I am going to move out of city. Because guess what I found on my way home... a drug notice on our old window. So we can't go back there, my mother is going to jail, and I am being kicked out of this house, the closest thing to home I have ever been. Heck this is home! But I knew it couldn't last long."

"Macy, no. Where did you get this impression?" Nick asked.

"Your brothers. Amazing what you her when you aren't supposed to hear anything. The $4oo was supposed to be used for a gift I was gonna get you. But I guess you can just take the cash. Take my clothes, and burn them, trash them, keep them, give them to charity. I really don't care." I grabbed Liam's hand. "Bye. Thanks for everything." I added before walking out closing the door behind me. All I heard was Nick, who I had been purposly been avoiding.

"WHAT. THE. HELL!?!?!?!?!?!!?"

**OKAY! Another chapter done. Don't worry, it's not over! I wrote a random story about April Fools Day with Nick and Macy if you wanna check it out! LOL.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME BREAK MY REVIEW RECORD! IT MEANS THE ENTIRE WORLD TO ME!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**xoxo**

**Molly**


	16. Chapter 16

Kevin's P.O.V.

"What did you say to her?" Nick asked while running down the street, Joe and I on his tail. We knew where Macy lived. but we also knew that if we didn't get their soon, he would be gone with a flash, using her car.

"Well, it's not what we said to her... it's about what we said about her... behind her back." Joe said, out of breath. Nick stopped in his tracks, and closed his eye's.

"We were really tired, and I didn'tr realize what her mom was going through. And I didn't realize that she didn't have a home anymore, and no family. Nick we feel horrible." Suddenly, I had a hand on my chest, and Joe had a hand on his, and we were harshly pushed against a car.

"I don't care if you said it in your sleep about another Macy. You said it, she heard you. Now she's god know's where with active cancer, and I can't be there to support her! She thinks tht two of her role models think that she intrudes. She is $4oo short, and you expect me to accept your appoligy? Even if we do find her, do you think that she will ever come and live in this house again?"

"God we really messed up..." Joe sighed.

"Hell yah you messed up! You always find out how to take the girl I am deeply in love with, and make her hate her, and make her suffer. What happens when she runs out of money? For the doctors and raising two children, God she has litterally raised those kids from birth! She would do anything to make them happy. She would make herself suffer so that they don't have to." suddenly, we all looked up. "She's going to stop seeing the doctor. Oh my god. No doctor for her, more money for Isabelle and Liam." we all continued to bolt until we get to her house. There she was, getting into the front seat of her moms pick-up truck. She had been crying really hard,

"MACY!" I yelled, as we ran up to her. She quickly shut the doors and locked them, starting up the engine. "Macy, where are you going?"

"None of your busness!" she snapped, rolling down the window. Through the tint, I could see Liam and Isabelle, almost completely unaware of what was happening. "And why would you care? I am just the girl who is "using" you, remember?"

"Macy, we were so tired when we said that, and we didn't even mean it! We are so sorry!" Joe said sympatheticly.

"I don't care. You said it, which means you were thinking it. Sorry, but I am going somewhere far, far away. You won't find me!"

"Remember how much I said I loved you?" Nick asked. When she didn't reply, he continued. "You are my everything! My sun, oxygen, strength. You have my whole heart! I know that you will say that I will fall in love again, but I won't! How can I when my heart is with you? It always will be! I know you love me, too! Lat week, think about how happy we were together in that beach house! Remember when I said that I could never live without you! That still emplies here! Don't do this to me! I LOVE YOU!"

"I'm sorry Nick." she said, looking into the distance. "But I just don't think that I could ever live with this. I will move on, and as you said I would say, you will, too. Here," she slipped the chain Nick got her in the hospital, the one with all the quotes on it, off of her neck, and dropped it off the pavement. "Goodbye." slowly, she backed out of the driveway. Something caught my eye.

"She's going to Los Angels." I said suddenly. A raging Nick looked at me, a death-glare in his eye's.

"What?" she snapped. "How the hell could you possibly know that?"

"Her plane ticket is on the front seat." I told him. His eye's narrowed, and I suddely felt scared.

"Well, you damn well better be right!" he said, and turned, sprinting down the street.

We soon found ourselves standing at the private jet with our parents and Stella. Everyone was very mad at us. Stella wouldn't look at Joe, no matter how many times he appoligized to her. Nick had a small bag of items in his hand. "are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I can't just stand by and hope every day that she just pops home! I would feel like a failure if I didn't chase her! But are you sure he went to california?"

"Yes!" I said back. Stella walked up, and hugged him. He just dipped his head into her shoulder. They both obviously missed her terribly, and I don't think I could be the person responcible for causing so much pain. But I was...

Nick waved, and then went into the plane without looking back, and all alone.

"BRING HER BACK!" Stella yelled, as she waved. Joe continued trying to appoligize, but that was my definition of Fail.

MACY'S P.O.V.

I was sitting with Liam and Isabelle at the L.A.X. I could tell Isabelle was pretty sick, and I don't think that I could deal with that for much longer. Her endless crying for the entire plane ride. Something was wrong, and I know I need to get her to a doctor soon. I went to the car rental, and told them I needed something small, with a backseat. They weren't very nice, and I know why, too. Thye thought I was a teen mother. Talk about judging a book by it's cover. Liam was extreamy tired, crying as well as I held his hand tight. Turns out the car that I had to get was on the lower level at the very back.

Great.

So I walked, with two screaming children. God! I needed help. This was the stupidest idea I have ever had. Suddenly a man in black came out from behind one of the cars. He did not look nice. I looked at my clock, and realized that it was like, 11:00pm. With one swift movement, I pushed Liam behind me, and held Isabelle close to my chest. Tears immidiently came from my eye's. "What do you want?" I wanted my voice to sound firce... but it didn't.

"You." he said, and ran at me, knocking me flying. I somehow managed to get still screaming Isabelle down at the ground and at a safe distance. One glance at my terrified brother.

"Liam, take your sister and run." he was three! He could bearaly carry himself but a two month old? Still, understanding me, he grabbed the little baby, and ran the way we came. "What do you want from me?" I kept kicking and punching, but he was obviously bigger and stronger. Finally, he got his grip on me, one that I could not get out of. God, with a spreading cancer, I did not think that this would be the way I'd die. He opened up the trunk to a black S.U.V. and dropped me in, taking duct-tape and rope to keep my mouth shut, and from breaking out. My everything hurt pretty bad, so I couldn't put much of a fight. I saw a light in the distance, getting closer and closer. "Please god, please." it was so blinding. I squintedm but finally his handers were off of me, and knocked to the ground. Aftr a couple of minutes of hearing nothing but grunts, I saw the man in blank get up, and run away. "Hello?" I called.

Nothing.

"Hello?" The tape wasn't very secure on my mouth, so I could probably be heard, Or maybe this as in my mind. Finally, I saw a hand. "Oh, My god!" Nick's face appeard, looking almost unharmed. His face was full of shock, as he untied me, and took the stupid tape off my mouth. He then picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel him sweating and shaking. I have never felt so happy to see him.

"Macy," he cried, and kissed me. But kissing me apperently wasn't enough. He gently pushed me against the S.U.V. of death, and ran his hands through my hair. "Oh my god. Ar you hurt?" he asked, breaking for air.

"No. I'm fine. A little shaken, but I will survive!" I assured him. But what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Well, I would not be a good boyfriend if I let the woman I loved to death go off into the strange unknown alone. And I found you here because I saw Liam holding Isabelle up the road, crying All I needed was a rental car."I nodded. Thank you Liam ind Isabelle.

"Hey Nick... when you said you love me, becuase you say it all the time... how much do you love me?" My feet finally touched the ground, and he placed his forehead to mine.

"Marry me."

**Okay. This chapter was so much fun to write!! OMG I loved it! I have wanted to write a story where Macy get kiddnapped, but it was never a good time. And this, I found a way to work it in, and I think it turned out well. I needed a way for him to find her, and yeah, it all just turned out perfectly! I think at least. Well, what should Macy reply tothat statment? I don't know... well, I do! Well, I am back into this story again. Sometimes, when you get a writers block, you just have to write random chapters to get out of it. So now, I'm back! LOL.**

**So, I guess I will update this again soon! I hope tomorrow!**

**Review if you'd like, but I would like, you know that! Haha.**

**If I die or something, I can't update until Monday... Happy Easter!**

**But I think I should update soon!**

**Because I am a horrible person for leaving you with this cliff-hanger!**

**xoxo**

**Molly**


	17. Chapter 17

"Wait, what?" she asked, pulling her face away from me, but our bodies were still very close. She lightly giggled.

"Marry me!" I repeated. "I am head-over-heels in love with you. No, that sounds childish, I am so insanly in love with you, it's unbearable for me to be apart from you for longer than what? 30 seconds? Macy, we could have a big white wedidng! Or just a small get together at the fire-house. We could get our own place, start a family in a few years or so. My point is I want you to marry me."

"Nick, I don't know what to say..." she looked down at her shoes. "We have only been dating for what? Six months?" (pretend it has been aprox. 6 months since they first kissed on that hill) I placed my lips to her forehead.

"But we have been friends for about 5 years! Tell me, do you love me?"

"Of course! How could you even ask such a thing?" she asked.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes!"

"Then lets do it! The time we have been in love means nothing compared to how much we're in love!" she smiled, gazing up into my eye's. She opened her mouth to say something, when we heard sirens. They were coming closer, and she held onto me tighter. About five cars came speeding by. One stopped infront of us.

"Were you the girl who was just attacted?" the man asked, getting out of his car with his female partner. All she did was nod, and squeeze me tighter. "May we ask you some questions?" they offered out thier hand.

"No." Macy snapped.

"Macy..." I said sternly. I saw how terrified she was, and she rested her head on my chest. "Macy, you go, and I will check up on Liam and Isabelle!" slowly, she started loosening her grip on me, and went over in the corner with the police officers. I know a lot of stuff about Macy Misa, one of them being that she was frightened by police officers. I made my way over the the truck I had just rented, and opened the side door. Liam jumped on my sholders, laughing.

"I got you!" he said in his high voice.

"You bet you did!" I said, bringing him around my shoulder, and hugging him tight.

"Is Macy alright?" he asked sadly, looking over to his big sister, who was sitting on the bumper of the police car. They were being very calm with her, and nice to her, too. She was constantly nodding as they were talking. Then she glanced over at me, I could see the tears burning her eye's. I then looked at the little girl.

"Macy is just fine." I assured him.

"Did the man hurt her?" he asked.

"No. I don't think so." I answered honestly. You know Macy...

"Thank you for saving her. I know my sister is a lot weaker than she thinks she is, but she is still very stong. And as for Izzy, well she is very young, but she thanks you, too. You are the best brother ever!" he hugged me closely once more. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I replied, sitting beside him.

"When you marry my sister, can I be the ring barrer?" I laughed at this. This little guy was hilarious! I leaned down so I was at your level.

"What makes you think I am gonna marry your sister?" I asked. He just shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"She's in love with you." was all he said, until Macy came walking up to us. She was drying all the tears from her eye's. I put Liam down, and stood up, kissing her lips gently. "Macy Macy!" Liam yelled, jumping into her arms. Macy placed a soft kiss on the boys forehead.

"Hey Liam!" she squeeled. "Okay, so time for you to back in. We are going to go stay somewhere." she assued, placing him into his booster seat. Isabelle continued to wait and cry, so she crawled over, and placed a kiss on the screaming girls face, then gotout of the car. "She's sick." she whisoered, closing her eye's, and again hugging me. "I think she has the flu." I walked around with her to the other side, opening the door, and letting her in. I then walked around and got in myself. "Thank you so much for following me! Who knows where I would be if you weren't here, fighting the man off." I squeezed her hand as we drove through the parking lots, and down the streets.

"It's no problem. Like I said, I am in love with you!" I told her. "So, where were you planning to stay?"

"To tell you the truth, I had no idea." she said.

"Well, hows about we go to a small town down by the ocean." I suggested. "I know a place. Stay there for a while. Just get away... from everything." she nodded, with a big smile on her face.

So we drove for three hours stright, checking into a small, beautiful hotel Cardiff By The Sea, and checked into the hotel. We got a beautiful room. Well, two rooms. When we got in, we put the kids in bed, in the other room, why Mace and I slept in this the big bed in the main room. We were in the dark, and I saw saw her chest moving up and down slowly. "Nick" he said suddenly. I thought she was asleep. I moved my head, and kissed her temple. "Yes." This confused me.

"Yes? What do you mean "Yes?" I didn't say anything." she rolled over, and hugged me close.

"You asked me a question earlier, and I never answered. So now I am answering. Yes." I understood what she meant immidiently.

"Yes?" I asked with exitment.

"YES!"she said! "YES YES YES YES YES!" I rolled over ontop of her, and kissed her lips.

**Okay! Short... lame... oh well. Any ways, she said yes, which is a good thing! LOL. Ummm, just so you know, I have started a new story about the Suite Life. Ummm... I will still be updating this one as my number 1, the Jonas Summer one as my number 2, and the Suite Life one as number 3. So yeah... **

**xoxo**

**Happy Easter!**

**Molly**


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to an annoying knocking heard from our hotel room door. I rolled over, and looked at Macy, who was sitting up in the dim light, rubbing her eye's. Everything was quiet, accept for the loud, constant knocking. "Do you want me to get it?" she replied by lying back down, rolling away from me. Slowly, I got up and squinted into the light of our tiny hallway. "Can I help you?" I asked the person standing at the door. She looked up at me, and I recognized her... barely. But I still slightly think she looks familiar. I have only seen her once in my life, but I see someone like her every day. "Mrs. Misa?"

"Nick?" she asked back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to get my kids." from what I heard from Macy, she wasn't the most sane person (to put it nicely) and she was horribly depressed. I have grown to love these kids, even though I just got to know them a few days ago. I knew then, for Macy's sake and the kids, I put my hand forcully to the side."Please move."

"Macy!" I called back. "Get out of bed." I heard footsteps coming down the hall with crying.

"God, Nick you woke Izzy." she stopped in her tracks when she saw her mother. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the hospital."

"So! I want my kids back." she yelled, and tried to break through my arms.

"How did you find us?" Macy asked as she kept struggling.

"I saw it on your Internet history on your laptop you left at my house when we went for breakfast." I turned to look at her suddenly. I knew that there were a lot of pain and shock in my eye's, and for the first time ever I was glad.

"You were planning to leave before the fight?" I asked her.

"Not permanently. I was gonna come here for two weeks. I phoned dad, told him about what was going on, and asked him to take full custody of the kids." she yelled, making Izzy scream more.** (I'm sorry if that isn't right! I don't know much about costody)**

"Wait? You did all this without consulting me first?" her mother yelled at her. "When I break through here, I am gonna hurt you so bad..."

"MOM!" she yelled. "I didn't consult you because I knew you would go against it, against whats right. The attorney didn't contact you because you were in the hospital. I am an 18-year-old with cancer, trying to finish off 12th grade, maybe get into a good school. My... boyfriend is a rock star, and I guess gonna go on tour soon. Then there's you. Single, two under the age of four, one 18-year-old living with cancer, and you are sick, mentally sick. Do you love us?" she slowly nodded. "Then go home. Here, I will order you a ticket right now. Understand that if you love someone, to set them free. Do the right thing..."

"You're right." she finally sighed, and I hesitantly put my hand down, letting her pass. She walked up to Macy and took Izzy from her arms, rocking her gently. "Oh, god. I am gonna loose all my children!"

"No you won't! We all love you too much!" she softly told her mother.

**Short because I wrote it in 20 minutes. Hey folks! Sorry about not updating in a few weeks. Please blame the fact that nacy is happening in both the show AND in real life. I mean, what more can you ask for? NOTHING! That's right! Well anyways I am back to writing, but first please listen to my rant! So did anyone see the double date thing with "Jemi" and Nick and Nicole? I think that it was cool! And at least I hope it was a double date-ish. If not... then why would Nick and Nicole come? Okay... hows about the picture(s) of them standing in the park, holding hands? I don't know if it's behind the scenes or on screen... but it looks in a park. Ummm... the behind the scenes hug? Nothing much, but I kinda thought it was cute. I am not gonna lie. The way he has his arm wrapped around her. There is one with this Project Runway boarder, where she is standing infront of him on her tippy-toes (she's short, isn't she?) with her arms placed behind her back, while he is gazing down at her smiling. No proof of this one, but I heard they went to this place on a solo-date(ish). I wish I had proof. Ummm, I guess you could say they are just meeting each-other everywhere! I mean, whenever it says Nick went somewhere, Nicoles name is not far behind. ONSCREEN: Well, I have not heard a lot other than the "I missed you"'s I saw on E Talk and the (tight) hug they shared afterwords, and how they always seem to be next to each-other. Every spoiler and picture I see has them together. And then... my favorite... the kiss confirmation. Oops. Have I said too much? Oh well. Anyways, I KNOW something is happening on screen, and off screen he has been pretty mum about it, especially when asked, so I just hope this is good! I will keep you updated! P.M. Me or review if you have any questions!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Molly**

**We, in our own way, "won" NACY fans! Throw you're hands up and lets enjoy the season. P.S. All the info above I got from JJJ when I was looking up Demi Lovato. Iron, 'eh? (Canadian, yupp!)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**I feel sooooo bad about not updating soon enough! Please forgive me as it is exam season with a broken computer.**

Slowly, my eyelids started to lift, and I realize that I am no longer accompanied by Nick. I feel so drained today, I think it will take all my energy just go get me out of bed. As I begin to become more and more alert, I prop the weight of my body against the creeky old headbored, and gaze around. It's only ten o'clock, which means check-out is in one hour. But out of the corner of my eye' I see all the suitcases packed and towards the door. On the corner of the bed sits an outfit. Grey sweats, a pink and brown t-shirt. They don't go togehter very well, but it doesn't matter at this point. The challenge right now is getting out of bed.

Once my feet are on the ground, I follow a soft, grey streak of light to the window, peeking out to see the rain bashing down on the window. I open it, just a creek, so I can get the beautiful smell and sound let in. I strip out of my bed clothes, and into the clothes that Nick put together for me, and crawl back into bed, feeling totally wiped already, not to mention what happened with the kidnapper a few days ago makes my body totally ache.

I was about to sleep, when I saw a flashing red light in the corner. It was Nick's cell. I didn't feel wrong about picking up his phone and looking throh his missed calls, because it wasn't personal. 8 missed calls... all from Stella, Joe, or Kevin. Oh, god. Better face the music now. I hit the call back button, and place the phone to my ear.

"Nick? You're on speaker! What the hell took you so long to get back to us! You have us worried sick! Have you foind Macy yet?" I looked down at my nails, and cleared my throat before answering.

"Guys?" my voice was rough and cracked due to the time of day this is, and that it was the first word I have said all day.

"Nick, what's wrong with you're voice? You sound like a girl." Joe said in the background.

"Guys!" I said more clearly. "It's me."

"Macy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! What the hell were you thinking? You ran away without telling us where we were going? You're like, 17 and you have Cancer! You are sooooo lucky Kevin saw the ticket in your car! God! I am so mad at you! Do you have any idea how scared we were?" she ranted. Macy didn't care how mad her friends were, she was just happy she was able to talk to them again.

"I know..."

"I don't care! Don't argue with me! We are best friends and I was worried sick about you! Maceeeeee..."

"I know It was wrong and I am sorry. I was going to come back, but after hearing what the boys had to say about me... I just wasn't wanted. Now my mom is on the run from the cops... I think. I lost the kids, and I have no idea where Nick is, I just kinda woke up alone... I think we will be home soon though." there was nothing but silence on the other line as I pushed myself off the bed and my feet on the floor, but fell to the ground. "Ouch!" okay, I guess I won't be walking again today. "Ummm, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I am." Stella said with a shoced voice. "Ummm, I'm sorry for being so rough on you. I should have gotten all the information before I was so soon to critisize. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I giggled, kinda sending a hug to my friend through my voice. "So hows home?"

"Great!" Stella aswered. I heard the door open, and looked over to see Nick walk in, soaking wet, and pushing a wheelchair. He looked over at me, and gave me a beautiful smile. I returned it, instanitly feeing butterflys in my stomach.

"Listen Stellz it's great to here but I got to go!" I hung up without saying goodbye, and placed the cellphone on my side table. Before I knew it, he was sitting on the bed beisde me, holding my hand. "Hey! Where were you?" I asked.

"Just shopping." he replied happily.

"You picked me up a wheelchair?"

"Yeah. This moring I woke you up really early, and you told me how sick you felt. So I brought us some movies.. and popcorn... I think we should just keep it simple. I extended our check-out time to the day after tomorrow." he explained, raising his legs over the side of the bed. He leaned over to kiss me, when he stopped, and opened his eye's wide. "Macy, I don't mean to sound rude, but whats wrong with your face?" I touched my face, and let out a yelp, limping back to the bathroom.

"Oh god!" I wined, and came out of the bathroom. "I must had had a reaction to the salt water in the beach yesterday." my eye's were red and all puffed out, and I had big, nasty hives all over my arms and legs. "Shit!"

"I am not gonna lie, I think you look beautiful." he whispered in my ear. "Listen, maybe we should go get some ice." she nodded, and he helped her into wheelchair.

"Are you sure you want to be seen in public with me?" she asked. "I mean, pure ugly, right?"

"Not even close." he stated, and got down on one knee.

"Nick what are you doing?" she asked as he dug through his pocket.

"Macy, I don't think it really, full accures to you how in love I actually am with you. Macy, you are my everything, and I don't care how young we are, I know I've already asked you this, and you have already said yes. But I think you deserve a real proposal. Macy, will you marry me?"

"Nick, I have two inflated eye's, hives all over my body, my family is falling apart, I have cancer, and you STILL want to marry me?" he nodded, one knee still on the ground. "I really have no idea how I can say no to that."

**Reviews = Love**


	20. Chapter 20 And Spoiler!

They were squished in these tiny little air-plane seats really late at night. Well, now it was really early in the morning. No matter how much she tried, she could not fall asleep like her finace next to her. He looked happy, when all she could think about was this ring on her finger, and the fact that she was getting married. She glanced over at Nick, who was sound asleep on her shoulder. She enjoyed his presence everywhere she went, and now, with him being her husband, she could depend on him with her life, and she apriciated that.

5 and a half hours later, they walked off the plane hand-in hand. Nobody knew when they were coming home, so they decided to go out for breakfast. They walked into a small, empty diner. She was sipping on a hot chocoatte when she saw Nick staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"When do you want to get married?" he asked. "When do you want the date to be? Where? And what about our honeymoon?" Macy giggled.

"Well, I think it should be soon. I don't know if it's just me, but I have been dreaming about my wedding since I was a little girl!" she exclaimed.

"Well, what about June? It's May now, so give it a month to figure everything out. How many girls walk into a wedding store and say "I need stuff now. I am marrying a JONAS band member"?"

"June... I like that. Sounds wonderful." she agreed. They finished eating, and decided to go home.

**OKAY, SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON! OMG OMG OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THE FIRST EPISODE OF JONAS L.A.? THAT HUG BETWEEN NICK AND MACY, WHERE HE BRINGS HIS FACE CLOSER TO HER EAR AS IF HE WANTS TO KISS IT OF WHISPER TO HER. AND SHE LEANS HER FACE INTO HIS SHOULDER IN AN ATTEMPT TO "KISS?" IT. AND THEN NICK IS KINDA LIKE "UMMM...?" OMG AND THE NEXT EPISDOE (I HAVE BEEN DYING TO SEE IT SINCE FEBRUARY WHEN I FIRST FOUND THE PICTURES OF THEM ON THE BEACH) IS THAT EPISODE! OMG AND NICK IS BEING ALL PROTECTIVE OVER MACY WHEN THIS DUDE ASKS HER TO DO... SOMETHING (HAHAHA) AND THEN MACY GETS MAD AND (GROWLS? MADDEST I'VE SEEN MACY AND IT'S NOT LIKE THE $50 BORROWING MAD FROM ONE OF THE FIRST EPISODES) AT NICK "YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THINGS FOR ME, I QUIT!" AND HE IS KINDA PISSED BECAUSE YOU KNOW HE WANTS WHATS BEST FOR HER, AND HE *LOVES* HER! GO WATCH GO WATCH!**

**Until Next time, this is Molly! haha!**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

It was 7am when they finally walked through the front door into the large, quiet firehouse. It was dimmly by the rising sun, and everything seemed to look in place, just like the way they had left it before. They quietly made their way up the stairs to discover that Stella was sleeping over, and is currently occupying Macy's bed, while everyone else was in their own. Deciding that they were bored, Macy gently shook her Stella out of her slumber. She groaned at first, but soon opened her eye's, shocked at what she saw.

"Macy!" she squeeled, sitting up and wrapping her friend in a bear hug. "You're home! When did you get in town?"

"About an hour ago. Nick and I just stopped for some breakfast before coming home. Decided maybe you guys would want to sleep longer." Macy laughed. "So how have you been?"

"Fine. But it shouldn't be me that your worried about. How are you? I mean, you lost the kids to you workaholic father, your mother is on the run from the cops for something to do with drugs or something. Geeze, I feel terrible for you." she hugged her one more time.

"I've been great!" Macy lied. It wasn't that she wasn't doing great, becasue in her mind, with the wedding on the way, she really was doing great, but she and Nick decided to keep what happened in the parcade a secret. Nobody needs to know these things. To the two of them, the most importanat thing is that they are both safe, and together.

Slowly, Joe and Kevin made their way around the corner, and greeted the two in their tired ways.

The day went on, and Macy kept her left hand as hidden as humanly possible so she nad Nick could find the perfect time to tell the adults. For them, that perfect time was tonight. Everyone was seated on a couch or a chair, looking up at them. Nick started to tense up, thoughts and ideas of hate running through his mind. But it was all ended when she casually grabbed his hand, and gave it a squeeze. He took a deep, calming breath, and began talking.

"You guys all very well know that Macy and I are dating." they nodded. "But haven't been for very long. Well, when we went away, we really did put things into perspective, and we had a lot of nice, relaxing alone time. In that time, we did something big..." Joe stood up, and patted his younger brother on the back.

"I knew it! You would be the one to crack first. Congratulations, and I think you should name the baby after me." he beemed. Macy and Nick burst into laughter.

"We didn't break the promise!" Macy laughed. "And I'm not pregnant... yet..." she studdered.

"Yet?" Stella asked. "Should I start making maternity clothes?"

"No!" Nick cut in. "No maternity clothes. I didn't "do" Macy... I proposed to her." everyone gasped as Macy put her left had in the air, and waved it around. Her ring glittered in the sunlight, catching everyone's eyes. Stella, of course, was the first one to run up and start a group hug. Everyone was soon to follow.

"Congratulations, guys! So when's the big day?" Kevin asked.

"Well... we were thinking middle to end of June." Macy explained. "And I want Stella to help me plan it." Stella stepped up and hugged her friend.

"Of course! Yay! I can't believe it! My best friend is gettimg married!" she gasped. "Now I was thinking for your dress..."

The month dragged on. Thanks to Stella, Nick and Macy barly saw each-other. They (but mostly Macy) were dragged around the city to different wedding stores. Stella was over the top fanatic about the entire thing. It was always "we should do this" or "no no no! that just won't do". She was the best wedding planner ever, and she was doing the entire thing for free! Nicks parents both took the news extreamly well, even though at time, Macy thought it was just because of the Cancer. Macy was slowly, but surely healing, and although there were days when they all knew she was in a lot of pain, it never lasted over a day, and she always seemed to make a full recovery.

It was finally the night before the big day. Macy was in Stella's home, sipping on a smoothie while the blonde was going insane on the phone. Flowers, the dresses, the beach they were getting married on... the weather... it all had to be perfect in Stella's eye's. For Macy, no words could express how exited she was. She was going to be married to the man she fell in love with beofre they even met. No paparazzi or talk show's knew at all, and they were expected to stay that way until after the wedding... or during if some person sent a picture into a magazine.

She couldn't sleep... not at all. She lay awake in the big bed beside Stella as she slept silently away. So what did she do? She did what she always did, counted. "1,2,3,4..." she was fast asleep by 7.

The next morning, she was overwhelmed by cool air. The blankets were ripped off her body, and the blond was sprawled out ontop of her. Another thing that was cool about Macy's family is that besides her mother, she was the onle female. Not even her grandmothers, who had both passed away. No sisters, or female cousins... just her and her mother. "HAPPY WEDDING DAY!" Stella yelled. "It's a sunny day, I have finsihed your dress, the flowers arrived earlier this morning. Everything will be perfect. Here." she handed her a box. Macy opened it, revealing a diamond nechlace.

"Stella, it's beautiful!" Macy squeeled!

"You will wear it today! It goes with your dress!" She explained. "Okay. It is 10:00am, your wedding is at two! We have four hours to make you wedding ready!" she grabbed her hands, and pulled the brunette out of bed. "Our moms made breakfast! Lets go eat!"

"Our moms?" Macy asked.

"Oh, well I mean Nick's mom, and my mom." Macy's mother was still on the run, while Macy's father was staying in a hotel in a little town with Liam and Izzy.

the two ran down in their pink, silky pajama's. They were staying in a beautiful beach house. The insides were white and clean, and the wedding is on the private beach. The boys were just down the road.

They munched on pancakes for 30 minutes, but in realitly, they were way too anxious to eat anything at all. They needed to get ready. After listening to happy, upbeat music for another 1/2 hour, Stella pulled Macy up the stairs, followed by Nick's mom (who had just arrived) Stella's mom, and her own mother, and was seated on the bed.

"So you said you trusted me, right?" Stella started. Macy nodded. "Well I put every little aspect of you into this dress,. This has been my biggest acomplishment ever. This is what has given my more all-nighters than all the JONAS project." she turned around and walked into the closet, coming back out with the most AMAZING dress she had ever seen! Everyone was gasping out loud. "Macy, your dress."

Lets start from the top. It was strapless, with many sequins over from the bust to the waist line. From the waist-line all the way to the ground, it was puffy. Very, very, puffy. Macy never, ever would have imagined herself in this dress... until now. At this moment, she couldn't imagine being in any other dress. She instantly jumped up and hugged Stella. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem. It will all be worth it when I see the two of you up at the altar." Stella explained, and she and Macy got into the bathroom. They came out ten minutes later. It fit perfectly. Macy was overwhelemd when she looked at how gorgeous she looked in the full-sized mirror.

"Lets get your hair and Make-up done." Mrs. Malone said. She was a make-up artist, so she and Mrs. Lucas took care of her face, while Stella takled her hair. At the end, she barly recognized herself.

"Time to get married."

**Okay, so this one is longer by a longshot. Next chapter is obviously the wedding. Oh, and for those of you who wanted to know (how stupid do I have to be to rant on and on about that episode of JONAS, and not say that I found it on youtube =0 [which i did, youtube guys]) So I have a new rant. Biggest Fan by Nick Jonas. The song that is dedicated to Miss Macy Misa! Personally, I think it is amazing! I found a version that is stripped of the sdreams so you can actually hear the lyrics, which are really good! If you want the link, I will send it, but I need to talk about it (k, guys. give me a break here. NONE of my friends like JONAS at ALL! so you are the only ones i can get my opinions out to).**

**Imagine it in Macy's eye's. She has LOVED this band for how long now? And she gets to spend a summer with them, fall in love with Nick, and have him fall in love with you, and then a song dedicated to her. But forever, she has been the number 1 fan, I LOVE THE FACT THAT Nick turns around and says that he is her biggest fan. If I were her, I would have thought that it is AMAZING if I were her. CANNOT WAIT TO SEE IT!**

**That, my friends, is it for now. Thank you for all the reviews, and continue with the P.M's. Surprisingly, I got many!**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**xoxo**

**Molly**


	22. Chapter 22

She stood in the big white room alone. This was the house cabin that she and Nick would get tonight, while everyone else was going to either be in the other cabin, or in the hotel in town. She stared at herself in the mirror, her huge, glittery dress took up almost the whole thing. Her face glowed as the sun hit her perfect skin. She looked like a barbie doll, the prettiest, most expencive doll out there. She had bright red bouquet of roses in her hand. Her pin-strght hair was dropped over her shoulders, and her long bangs were pushed to the side. She felt great today, the cancer wasn't bothering her, and then it hit her.

Despite what she hears about cancer, it was one of the best things to ever happn to her. She will be married in an hour, she has great friends that are supporting her, and to top it all off, its healing. She takes deep breaths, before she hears a light knock on her door. "Macy, dear." the lady calls. She makes her way over to the door, and opened it to see Mrs. Lucas standing there.

"Come in." she said, steooing aside to let her in. She was wearing a beautiful, blue, knee-length sundress, with white heels. Macy closed the door behind her, and they sat on the bed.

"So, are you nervous?" Sandy asked her future daughter-in-law. Macy shook her head no.

"Not at all. I am just hoping that I can give him back what he gives me. Sandy, if you had any idea how much I love your son, you wouldn't have a single doubt in your mind. The cancer will take me away from him lifetimes before my brain will, and the cancer is getting much better. So I am going to be around for the rest of our lives. When I walk out today, and see him standing there... my biggest fear is me bursting into tears." Macy said happily.

"I can honestly say that I have no doubt in my mind. You know something, last night he sat me down, and said to me-" she grabbed Macy's hand sweetly, and looked into her eye's. "Mom, I'm getting married tomorrow. I always thought that on my wedding, I would be a nervous wreck and unsure of my desision. But with her, I know that I have fallen in love, and somehow that love became everlasting in such a short time. For the first time ever, I know I am 100% ready for my life ahead of me, as long as she's by my side." Macy smiled.

"You know, you really shouldn't have told me that story. It's not good for me to cry and ruin my make-up before the wedding even begins." Sandy and Macy hugged tightly, as Macy let a tear slip down her cheek. They both checked the clock. It was 1:30. The wedding started at 2.

"Okay hun. You stay here for only 15 more minutes. Then we need to get you downstairs." Sandy explained, getting off the bed as Macy sat there. "I will come get you when your ready. I need to make sure something hasn't gone wrong and Stella hasn't dug herself a hole and died in it because of it." she said in a hurry. "See you in fifteen minutes." she closed the door on her way out. Macy went back to her spot infront of the mirror. She wanted to capture this moment forever in her memory, the way she felt right now. She leaned over, and pressed the play button on her ipod speakers, and put it on her "love" playlist. The song that came on was "Love Me Tender" by Nora Jones. She just stared at herself.

She was snapped out of her thoughts 10 minutes later by her door opening, and Stella walking in. "So you haven't died in a hole?" Macy laughed.

"No, but Joe dug me one... hypithetically at least. He said that I could die there if something went wrong." she explained thoughtfully. "Anyways, I just need time to say goodbye to my best friend."

"Goodbye?" Macy asked.

"Well, goodbye to all of our childhood memories. Goodbye to everything that means being single." Stella sighed. They both sat, once again, on the nicly made bed. "I mean, your virginity will probably be gone tonight... if it isn't gone already from that one night you two were going on a "date" and didn't come back until morning light."

"Stella, you need to let go..." Macy said, embarrased. "That was a date that we happened to fall asleep." she told her friend.

"Yeah yeah..." there was a moment of silence until Macy spoke up.

"And Stellz, don't cry because it's over, smile because it's happened. Remember when we first met? That stupid pink smartie..."

"It was the only one in the box, and of corse I save the best for last. But stupid Micheal Jaykins for bumping it out of my hands." Stella growled.

"But I had a box that had many pink smarties!" Macy contintued. And I gave them all to you, because you looked so hurt." Macy finsihed. "Good times, good times. And there are so many more to comes. With me getting married, the door from childhood closes, and the door to adulthood opens. We will be together until the end. Stella and Macy, Macy and Stella. We still have 3 quarters of our life to live! Lets go in there with a positive attitude and a smile on our faces." Stella leaned her head onto her friends shoulder, and Macy rested her head against her head, and they sat in silence until the next seriose of knocks came, and Sane and Mrs. Malone came into the room.

"Lets go, bride!" Mrs. Malone said, taking a hand as Sandy took the other. Stella fixed up the dress from the wronkles, and they made there way down the stairs. Once down, they stood on the front door, Macy was putting on her tall, white, stiletto heels, and Stella was working in the large viel to her hair. By the time she walked out the door, she was perfect.

She stood out of the way, behind the house where no-one could see her. She had to wait to be revealed. The three girls hugged Macy, Stella's hug seemed to be the longest, but the most sad. She pulled away, and gave a weak smile. "Please don't be sad." Macy begged.

"I'm not. I promise. See you at the altar?. The three ladies walked away to retrieve Macy's father, who came around the corner smiling. He stopped, and started crying when he saw his daughter, hugging her close.

"Dad, don't cry." Macy soothed.

"I can't help it. Macy, my daughter, you look so beautiful. I am so glad I am able to give you away." he told her, and kissed her cheek. "You and Nick will have a wonderful life together, and I'm so exited that I get to become his father-in-law."

"I wish mom were here." Macy admitted sadly. "She deserved to see this. She isn't a bad person, just did a bad thing by getting into those drugs."

"I know, hun. She would have loved to be there." they heard soft music, and looked around the corner. Everyone was filing neatly down. Joe, Kevin, Frankie, the girls (Sandy was carrying Isabella), and Liam walked down the isle. Everyone was arranged perfectly at the altar. The music stopped, and everyone in the audiance rose and looked back. Mr. Misa looked back at his daughter, with her eye's closed. "Are you ready?" she opened her eye's, and nodded. Linking arms, the music started again, and everyone gasped in amazment. At her view, she couldn't see the altar, but she knew that once she turned the corner and ontp the clear-glass isle, they would all be there.

He will be there.

Her heels connected to the glass, and finally, she looked up. Dresses in a jet black tux, he had his curls perfect, and flower on his pocket, and best of all, a smile on his face. Her breathing stopped as she looked at him. She had never felt so in love before. There has never been an urge stronger than the urge to fun full speed into his arms and kiss him scensless. The entire crowd and party went away in her mind. It was just him and her...

She turned that corner, and he had never been so strucken, ever. It felt like a base-ball bat hit him across the face, and with that came the feeling of love. He knew one thing foresure. In less than 10 minutes, she was his... forever.

They came together at last, and with a final kiss on the cheek from her father, she was handed to Nick. It looked like there smiles were going to be there forever. Vows seemed to take forever, and the rings were finally placed on each-others hand. Nick's purity ring was handed back to Liam, so he could put it back in the case. Finally, the 13 words they were both waiting for were heard by all.

"I now pronounce you, Man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." he leaned forward, and aggressivly kissed her lips. Macys arms flew around his neck, and she pulled him closer. The beach errupted with cheers from everyone.

The rest of the day semed to fly by way to fast for there liking. They went for photo's around the beach, and then came back for the reception. They ate the dinner, and their first dance was "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain.

They left at around 10, feeling like they needed to be alone for the first time, now that they are man and wife. They walked through the doors of the "cabin"and he grabbed her face and kissed her lips softly. "My wife..." he moaned. They pulled away, and he could tell that her attention was momentarily on something else. "Earth to Macy..."

"I love this ring." she burst. Nick looked at his hand, where the thick, silver band lay.

"Me too. I mean, it's so different from the purity ring..." they gazed at each other. "It's off... we're married..." he didn't give her time to reply before pushing her against the main door, and kissing her aggressivly. "Macy, I want you so madly..."

"Then take me." she whispered back. He picked her up, dress and all, and took her up the stairs and to their room.

And that was how they spent their first night as husband, and wife.

**The End.**

**No, I am totally kidding! Lots more to come! I really hoped you liked this chapter! I think it is one of the best I have ever written... like, ever! I really hope I caught the emotion in there. The enitre time I wrote this, I felt like I was in a white, sunny room in a beautiful dress. That is where I get my inspiration.**

**So, I see lots of people liked my rant on "Biggest Fan". Well, me being me, I have a new rant.**

**First, so you don't need links, just go to google and type in "Nicole Anderson Wearing Nick Jonas's Hat"**

**My very short rant...**

**It's the same hat.**

**I've seen him wear it many times, and I comapred it to a picture in the magazene.**

**Same hat.**

**Okay, well, I hope you liked the fact that I am writing lots now =D**

**Reviews are AMAZING! I need 1 more to make it to 150!**

**When I do, I will be in a good mood, and it will reflect in my updating routines.**

**xoxo**

**Molly**

**P.S. Have you ever realized my authors notes are really long? Tell me if they are usless and I will stop writing them.**


	23. Chapter 23

She woke up, the smell of him surrounded her, as did he himself. The light was dim do to the curtains being closed, and he was breathing steadily. Her head was layed gently on his chest, and his fingers were running gently through her hair, she could feel it. As she reajusted her position in his arms, she could feel their bodies together, and all the memories of the previos night flooding back. She closed her eye's in amazement.

"You awake?" she heard his smooth, low voice ask.

"Of course." she groaned back, removing her cheek from his smooth, toned chest and gazing up into his eye's, the eye's of her husband. He leaned down, and softly kissed her lips. She placed her cheek back on his chest. He pulled the pure white sheet, down to her lower back, and drew gentle circles around. "We should get up. Breakfast is in a half an hour."

"Noo!" she moaned, turning her body around, so she was lying in his back. "We could say we overslept. Or that we got a little preoccupied..." she pulled the sheet up to her neck for warmth.

"Mace, I have a feeling that we should go..." he whispered, kissing the top of her hair.

"Fiiinnnneeee!" she groaned, rolling out of bed and taking the sheet with her. As soon as she looked back and saw what she had done, and saw his eyes, she took off, and bolted to the bathroom door.

"MACY!" he yelled, but heard the door close and lock. "Uggg! Girl you drive me crazy!"

"Oh trust me, I know." she laughed from inside the large washroom. "I know, I know, I know. Remember last night? 'MACY! OH GOD MACY! YES! YES!" she mocked.

"Oh really?" he asked, emabarrased.

"Yes, Nicholas."

"I don't think that's what you called me last night." he said, while putting on his boxers and a white tank-top.

"Okay... Nick."

"Nope. Not that either."

"What did I call you then, Joe?" she asked, peeking her head from the door with a smile on her face.

"No... I think it was more like 'Eeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooo! Ahhhhhhhhhhh Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmm!" he mocked. She reached back in, and grabbed whatever she could. It turned out to be her bra. She chucked it at him, hitting his neck. "Oh, you're in trouble now." she let out a girlie scream as he charged towards her, barging through the door, and grabbing around her waist, lifting her onto the counter. "No, no I just put those back on." he complained, and her hands made his tank-top fly off his head.

They went to the local resturant, hand-in hand, and 10:00am. Macy had her hair in tight curls, taking off what looked like 3 or 4 inches of her length, she had a beautiful white, stretchy, summery t-sthirt and a black tie, and straight-legged jeans. Nick was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Both had smiles plastered on their faces as they approached the table with their friends.

"Hi guys." Nick said happily, as he pulled out Macy's chair for her, then sat beside her.

"Hi guys..." Macy said suspiciously. "How was your first night as newly-weds?" she giggled. Macy glanced up from her menu.

"What? Oh... fine. You know, just... talked." she lied acwardly. Stella was her best friend, but she wanted revenge for rigging it "somehow" to make Stella catch the Bouquet and Joe Catch the garder. She will tell Stella about her night... just not now.

"Okay..." Kevin said, sitting between Stella and Frankie.

"So, I have found a place for Macy and I to go on a honeymoon." Nick announced, once he ordered his food and they all had their menus taken away.

"Shouldn't Macy get a say in that?" Joe asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She said happily.

"Exactly. So Macy, here it is. You are I are heading out to Osoyoos. Macy's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

**Okay, so got no new real ant today other than how awesome the new JONAS soundtrack is. Here's the rant!**

**The songs are awesome.**

**There we go. I have no time because I am heading out to a Nickelback concert, which is cool. But anyways, I just thought I'd let you know that this story is coming to an end. There will be next chapter about the honeymoon, then one about... well you will find out. And then there will be an epoulige. So yeah... Hope you are enjoying this =D**

**xoxo**

**Molly**

**P.S. No spellcheck, sorry. Oh, and Sterling Knight is HOTTT!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

"Why Osoyoos?" Stella asked, taking a small bite of her eggs.

"This very small town in B.C. The hottest place in Canada. But, most importanantly, its the place where Macy and I first met." Macy had her hands covering her face in awe the entire time.

"You remember?" she asked, astonished.

"I do!" he replied. "You had won a contest to come spend a day with us in the small town where we couldn't be bothered. I don't think we spent more than 15 minutes together before we both got heat stroke and had to spend the eintre day in a hotel room watching movies." he laughed. Macy still hadne't gotten her speach back.

"I REMEMBER THAT!" Kevin stepped in. "Oh yeah, geeze, that was horrible! I was so sick that I think I just slept through it all." he groaned. "But still, we got an extended holiday!"

"Yeah," Macy moaned. "The perfect opprotunity to nurture my favorite band back to health, and I was sicker than they were."

"Macy, you would get it worse because you were smaller than them." Stella said. Macy felt a slight tugging on her pantlegg. She looked down, and saw Liam looking up at her. His big eye's gleeming in some sort of happiness. She grabbed under his arm, and pulled him onto her lap.

"Hi," Macy said in his ear. "Whats got you all smilie?" he looked at her right in the eye, and kissed her cheek slowly and soflty. Macy was astounded. He had never done that to her before, and she knew that something was up. "Aww... thank you!"

"I'm happy." he stated simply. "I have a brother! And a cool one at that." Nick, hearing the last comment, looked over, and smiled at the little guy. "Do you think I can go on stage with you? Just once?" Nick leaned closer to him, pretending the block his new wives hearing, and whispered to him.

"First of all, we have to get your sister healthy. I have taken some time off performing. But once she gets healthy again, I will be back on that stage before you say Irish Wrist Watch. And when I do, I am inviting my new, coolest brother on stage with me." a huge smile broke out over his face, and Macy knew he had a new brotherly love towards Nick. Macy looked over at her father, who was beeming down at his "sons". Kevin was holding Izzy close to him, pinching her soft cheek, and rocking her quietly. All she saw was her little hands, reaching up to touch his face. It was then, when she realized how truly blessed she is to have a large, loving family.

A day later, Nick and Macy found themselves driving into Osoyoos. Nobody was alerted of their arrival, so it was peacful as all get out. The drove around the small, quiet town just as the sun was setting, and drove into their small motel. Absolutly exausted, they crawled right into their bed, and went to sleep.

The next morning came quickly, and it wasn't until nine when Macy flet Nick sit up in bed. Quickly, she sat up, too. He looked down at her, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Goodmorning sunshine." he said happily. "Welcome to our first day of our honeymoon." Macy replied by wrapping her arm around him, and laying her head against his shoulder. Outside the window, she could see large, warm lake.

"Lets not waist any time!" she said, hopping out of bed, and immidiently grabbing her baithing suit. "I can't wait to go into the water here! Finally water that is not ice cold or polluted with gross, discusting things. Sometimes, I wish Jersy was like that. But it can't, so I'm glad we're here!" he watched her ramble on as she got changed into her baithing suit. "So, how do I look?" she was wearing a pearl white bikkini with a black stripe all the way around. The look on her made his mouth water.

"Mindblowingly sexy." he said, lying back and closing his eye's. Soon, her body was onto of his. "Lets go!"

They spent the rest of the week together, pretty much the same, relaxing thing everyday. They had a few more days left, and Nick was prepared to spend every little part of it with her. Morning came, their sixth day in, four days to go, and Nick was the first one up. He looked down at Macy, who looked pale, and was shivering like crazy. In destress, he shook her. She didn't move. "Macy, Macy wake up, hon." Finally, she brought a hand to her forehead, and groaned.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was rough, and she had sweat all over her.

"What do you mean where am I? Your on your honeymoon, with your husband!" Nick said, looking down on her lying figure.

"Nick?" her voice was bearaly over a whisper. "Nick, I can't breath." her cough started out light, but soon errupted into roars. Not much time later, blood starts trckling down the corners of her mouth.

"Macy!" he lifts her into a sitting position, and grabs the phone, and calls the doctor. "Okay Mace, we are going to get you to the hospital back in New Jersy. And we are going to make it. Just hold on." he had some discussions with their doctor about what to do if her Cancer suddenly flares up badly. Nick just always knew that it had the worst timeing, and expect the worse. Within an hour, a tiny plane filled with nurses and a few doctors flew in and landed on the water. They had Nick and her out in a minute or two, and soon they were on their way back home.

Nick's P.O.V.

What happened? First, she was fine, and now she is in emergency. God, it was going so well. Through the wedding and all that. Sometimes, I feel like I want to die, die with her. But I know that we are both too strong. Our love keeps us both going. With love, means the love of our families, the people who I was on my way to go tell. I arrived home too quickly, and was greeted by my mom drying off a plate. "Honey what are you doing home?" she questioned. "Is everything alright?" I gently shook my head. Kevin, Joe and Stella came flying at me, bombbarding me with questions about Macy.

"She's in Emergency. She woke up this morning, and something wasn't right. We had a plane thrown out there this morning, bringing her back." I looked out my window. "My beautiful wife..."

"Don't worry, hon. Macy's a trooper. And anyways, there is no way she could have gone from perfect to life threatening in one day." Stella told me calmly.

"You don't know that, though." I snapped back at her. "I hav to go see her..."

**Yeah yeah. I know you were expecting longer, but I have decided to make this chapter and the next chapter short, the last one long-er-ish, and then... yah. PLEASE help me make it to 200 reviews! It would mean the entire world to me! I want to get this story done so I don't have to worry about it during finals. Oh, and guess what? Broke my leg... yupp... soccer. So now I am on crutches, and on the computer all the time. So guess who has soo much time to write! I DO! Send reviews my way! Usually I don't ask for them... I kinda just hint. But today... ! REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**Molly**


	25. Chapter 25

I sat in the cold room all alone. I quite honestly have never been so scared in my life, and after then news I just heard, I have a right to be. The room feels empty, just the hollow sounds of the beeps surrounding my pressence. I looked down at my stomach to see that there is a strip of light growing larger, and I look up to see him opening the door, walking in. Theroom still feels cold and empty, and I don't want him to be here, not now. If he's here I have to tell him the truth. And the truth is gona hurt our entire giant, loving family.

"Hey..." he whispers, his voice ringing through my ears like a million chimes on a summers day.

"Hi." I say back, closing my eyes as he strokes my strangly bangs from out of my face.

"How are you feeling?" I gaze down at my toes, making bumps in the sheet, and shrug. What was I supposed to say? That I was feeling happy, and healthy? No... I can't. That would be a lie.

"Fine." I whispered. Getting my voice back, I finally decide to speak to hime in a normal tone. "Nick, I need to tell you something. And I know that you will probably freak. But you need to look at this as a good thing." he nodded. "I need surgery. Again." He was about to speak when i stopped him. "No, it's not okay, because this one is different. If I get it, I get my 50/50 chance in living. If I don't, the cancer will spread and I will be dead my September no doubt. This cancer had bloomed into so much more than I thought it would, and I can't take this pain anymore." I knew I was crying, and if I didn't stop talking now, I would probably burst into hysterical.

"So, the surgery will help you. But 50 50?" he asked, kissing the tears off my face. Everything in the world felt so dirty.

"I mean, I take it, and it either works, or it doesn't. If it doesn't, I will be killed." he was crying to, now, because his face was in the sheets over my stomach, and I could feel his silent sobs. His hand was gripping mine tightly. "I have to take that chance. The other way will be painful and slow. If I go during surgery, then the last thing I will see is you, and I will go quickly and painlessly." he glanced up at me with his red, puffy eye's and stroked my cheek.

"I don't want you to be through any pain." he told me. "You deserve so much more than this, believe that." I nodded. The day went on, and I told the rest of them, who cried, too. We spent the rest of the day together until there was no more visiting hours. Finally, it was just Nick and I. He was leaning up against my bed, and twirling a finger lovingly with my hair. I knew he was going to support my desision, no matter what I told him. I was so tired, and all around in a massive heap of pain. I reached up, and grabbed his shoulder. His eye's opened slowly, and gazed down at me.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. "Are you okay?" I was so tired, and I could bearaly keep my eye's open anymore. So I just closed them, and swallowed hard.

"What if... what if it's my time to go?" I asked him in a whisper. He cupped my cheek with his hand, and made me look at him. "Everybody has their day when it's their time to leave this life and go to heaven. What if god wants me back? What if I get to be an angel? when I was little, I wanted to me an angle. All dressed in white with big wings."

"Don't talk like that. You are going to make it, and make it huge! I promise!" he kissed my temple, and I looked at the digital wall clock. "Nick, look. It's 11:11. Make a wish." we gripped our hands tightly, and made a wish. I could only imagine what he was wishing for. I knew what I was wishing for.

_I wish all HIS pain would go away._

He gazed up at me, and kissed my cheek. "Did you know, that every 11:11 since I was an eighth grader, I would wish for you. Finally, my wish came true. But I still wish for you. I wish for you all the time. This may be my last time seeing 11:11, and I know that the special momnet of the day it is. I don't feel right if I don't. So promise me one thing... look at the clok at 11:11 for me at least once a day. And think of me." He nodded.

"But you will, too. Because you will live through this. Your strong, Misa. I mean, Lucas." I giggle lightly, then I doze off to sleep.

Everyone was standing around me as the nurses came in. Nick was holding my hand tightly, and Stekka was crying. I got last hugs and kisses from everyone, then I looked at Nick. He was smiling. I knew for a fact that he wanted to cry so badly, but didn't want the possible last time that I see him to be crying. I reached up, an d stroked his cheek, once. "Go back on stage, k?" I told him. "Your happiest there."

"I will, foresure." he told me. "I love you, so, so much." he whispered. It took everything in me to smile back at him, when in realitiy I wanted to cry forever.

"I love you, too." I waved at everyone goodbye. They all smiled at me, and I was soon lying down on the rolling bed, being pulled out.

_It was there, when I was looking up at the bright, white light, when I realized that I shouldn't be sad, so scared. Whatever happens, will happen for the better. I lived a life full of love, and laughter, and joy, and pain. I got married, I made love, I went on a honeymoon, I made friends, and now..._

_Maybe it is my time to go. I know I don't have much time now until I am put under, so I should enjoy my possible last breaths. Evreyone will be at ease now, not having to worry about me in the back of thier minds. Whatever happens, it will be for the better. I don't know forsure, but I think it's my time to go. I look to my left, and see it's bright, and sunny._

_The more I think about it, I think it's my time to go. I had a good run, but the only thing I worry about is people being sad, especially Nick. Last night, while we were lying in bed, he whispered something in my ear that I will remember for the rest of eternity. _"_I want to be your last thought before you say goodbye, forever." Well, he will get his wish._

_A few more quotes come to mind as they put the mask on my face;_

_Death is not the greatest loss in life, the greatest loss is what dies inside of us while we live. _

_I am not afraid of death, I just don't want to be there when it happens. _

_It's all so true. I never really thought about it that way, but when I did, I finally realized something._

_I want my death to be a message to live life to the fullest. A year ago, I was healthy. I've had this a lot longer than when Nick and Abby first took me to the hospital, a few months prior. But I was a healthy, happy, young girl who's biggest dream in life is to become something, and reach my full potential. Well, I did just that, and I can honestly say I'm feeling okay now._

_Everything is going blurry, and I know that this could be my final goodbye. I enjoyed my life, and I know that everything will be happier now. _

_I hope I make it._

_I hope I make it 1, 000, 000 times more than I hope I don't. _

_But this COULD be it._

_No more pain..._

_No more..._

_No more..._

_Not once will I ever again have a doctor in my room, tell me those two words._

_Somethings Wrong._

_-END-_

**Okay! So I guess you can say that this is the end. Longer than I thought it was going to me, but I can't lie to you. I have no inpiration for writing right now. I am going to do an Epoulouge, but I am not going to say anything about it... yet. So I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! Make me the happiest person alive and get me to 200 reviews.**

**Speaking of reviews, thanks to everyone who reviewd, alerted, favorited, and read it! There would obviously be no story without you!**

**I will get the FINAL epouluge up very soon!**

**xoxo**

**Molly  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Diary,

I knew it was my time. I was ready, and prepared to go. I had lived what I felt like was my best life ever.

I feel like I should talk about the people I know. Stella is working very hard on her fasion and designing. She spends every little second she has with Joe, making clothes and just keeping each other company. She now has a raise, and is very happy, extreamly, extreamly loving life. She moved out of her parents house, and into an apartment down the street. It's crammed with clothes though. All she have is a couch, kitchen, bathroom, and bed.

Joe is working on acting. Lots, and lots of acting. He is Co-Starring in a moving with on of Stella's new best friends, so there is no jelousy. He is also head over heels for Stella still, but he and Kevin are still very close. They always fight though. Even though he is still living at home at the fire house, he spends most of his time over at Stella's. He is constantly getting new clothes, and hanging out with friends.

Kevin on the other hand is doing extreamly well. Apperently on the way home from the wedding, he got in a very minor car accident. He got out of the car, and was met by the girl of his dreams. That is, what I hear, her name is Danielle. They are now inseparable. He is still happy, going to school and playing guitar. He and Nick often do duets for people when Joe isn't around. But that isn't often.

And then there's Nick. He kept his promise to both me and Liam, and he now goes on stage as much as humanly possible. He spends lots of time with Liam and Izzy, who, by the way, have moved back with my dad. I remember the nights, when he would hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. All the times we would kiss, and cry together. He still holds Un Milagro de Bellezain his hand everynight, and he always tells the people close to him that marrying me wasn't the miricle, it's the fact that I am happy, and in peace, and in no more pain. He was right there beside me when I went in, and when I took one of my last breaths,

and he was there when I got out completly scratch free.

As I've said many times, I knew it was my time to leave the earth,

which is why I'm so confused on how I survived.

I got barbareded with kisses when I got back into my room awake. Oh, and this is the best part, it's been 3 months and I am still cancer free. Nick and I are living only a block or so away. And dad moved back here with Izzy and Liam. They live only a few blocks away, so when I drive to work, I see them playing out on their front lawn. I owrk at the childrens hospital as a triage nurse. I am studdying medication in univerisity, but I am almost done that =D. Becuase my husbands a rockstar, I get around, you know.

As for Joe and Stella, there is one little thing I left out... their engaged. Yeah, for a month now. But they're taking their sweet time with it. I couldn't be any happier for her.

As for Nick and I... well, we are handling. Living on our own (well, we have a new golen retriver named Elice) But our lives are much more peacful now. Its the end of October, and I'm sure by next thanksgiving, I will have a lot more to be thankful about. A lot more.

Nick still holds my hand, as we go sit by the resivior, he still takes me to the park and the hills at night, he still takes me to go see my mother who is recovering in rehab, and he still reminds me that he loves me. Each and every day. I can never say that I wish I didn't have the cancer, because I'm glad I did. It taught me to live life to the fullest, no matter what it throws at me.

So now as I lie in bed thinking "what happened? it should have been my time to go." I shake my head quickly. No, it wasn't my time to go. Not yet at least.

And thank god for that!

Peace, Love... and JONAS

Macy Lucas =D

P.S. Being an adult now, with a husband, I think that it is a little immature to still keep a diary. So I've been thinking, what about a different type of journal? Maybe... a pregnancy journal? Yup, 1 month! Hmmm... how do I tell Nick?

**So folks, I guess you can say that this is the end! But hmmm... should I make a sequal? Tell you what, 10 reviews saying that they want a sequal, I will post one! It will be my main summer project! If I can count on just 10 readers... well, you get the point. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Until next time...**

**xoxo**

**Molly  
**


End file.
